


Destiny

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 35,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm's path crosses twice over with the same woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on a collaboration with MissWinterseat. The original idea was hers and we went from there.

Cassie was restless in the back seat of the car. She was always excited when Mum and Dad took her on a road trip. Pressing her hands on the car window, she tried hard to see everything they passed. The motorway was so fast! 'Are we there yet, Mum?' Cassie asked. 

'Not yet, Cassie dear!' Mum replied, a smile aimed at Cassie in the back seat through the rear view mirror. 'You counting anything this time?'

'Oh! I forgot! Can I count the big lorries this time?' Cassie bounced up and down.

'Can you count the big lorries and the big double ones separately at the same time?' Mum asked. 

'That's hard!' Cassie said with a furrowing of her brows. 

Mum smiled and looked at Dad. Dad was grinning himself. 'Cassie sweets, why don't you try? If you try real hard we'll get you an ice lolly before tea.' 

'I'll try very very hard!' Cassie took her task seriously and began to count the lorries that they passed. It was hard work and, no surprise to her Mum or Dad, Cassie found herself fast asleep by the time they were reaching London. It was just after their normal tea time and her parents were eager to find their booked hotel for the weekend. It had been a major trip for them all, coming down to London for the weekend. There was a river cruise already booked for the three of them and tickets to a few musicals. Cassie didn't know yet that they were going to make time for the British Museum. Telling her before hand would have over-excited the 6 year old girl. 

In the hectic London streets, Dad was having problems making the turns he was supposed to and they quickly got lost. There were loads of pedestrians still on the footpaths and traffic was heavy. Mum had to remind him to keep his voice down and not curse at the other drivers out of frustration. 'What's the next turning, Mum?' Dad asked, peering at the street signs hoping to not miss the right street this time. 

'Next left it should be.' Mum said, her attention solely on the street map. 

'Next left..' Dad told himself. 'Ah! Here!'

Their well-worn family car made a quick left turn into the street. It was only out of the corner of his eye that Dad saw some pedestrians waving frantically at him. Before it could register in his brain what they were trying to tell him, he had pulled his car full into the street. The One Way no entry road sign only just coming into view. The speed of the oncoming white van wasn't great but it was fully loaded and not able to stop with the sudden appearance of the family car coming the wrong way down the street. 

The collision was almost fully head on. The front of the family car was crushed into a fraction of the normal size. The steering wheel was driven directly into Dad's chest. The last shocked recognition frozen on his face, eyes wide. Mum, able to lift her arms up to shield her eyes and close them had her legs crushed, a sheared metal plate driven deep into the main artery of her right leg also pinned her in place. She could only whimper from the pain. 

Shouts and chaos surrounded the car as the pedestrians approached the accident. The van driver, shaken but with barely a scratch on him, toppled out of his van and fell to his knees on the pavement. He'd seen the damage done to the two adults. No one as yet had realized that Cassie was still tightly belted into the rear seat. 

Shocked and shaken, not understanding what had happened, Cassie didn't cry or squall. 'Mum?' Her voice was barely heard in the rising din of people trying to get the doors open. 'Dad?' Her small hands clutched the belt around her. 'Mum?' She could hear her mother but she couldn't see. 'Mum, don't cry. I'm here for you. Mum?'

The car door beside her was flung open. A man, looking like a big eyed owl, poked his head in. 'Hey, wee lassy, how you doing?' His accent was funny and so were his eyebrows. 

'Mum? She's not happy. She's crying.' Cassie sounded so very serious to the fellow. 

'My friend is helping your Mum, lassy. I'm going to help you, okay?' The man began to work on unbuckling her seat belt. His friend, Jamie, was trying desperately to free the young girls mother but he'd heard her cries to start but wasn't hearing anything now. He'd quickly glanced at the man in the driver's seat but knew it was already too late. 'What's your name, lassy?' 

'Cassie.' 

'Nice to meet you, Cassie. My name's Malcolm. My friend's name is Jamie and he's helping your Mum.' It took him a few tries to release the buckle on the seat belt but he finally freed it. 'Are you hurt at all, Cassie?'

She shook her head slowly. 'Mum is?'

'Your Mum is hurt but my friend is helping her. The ambulance is going to be here soon. We have to get you out of this car now. They'll need the space to help your Mum.'

'My Dad? Is he hurt? He's asleep?' Cassie asked as Malcolm's large hands were gently holding her, checking her neck and back for any breaks. Cassie tried to crane her neck around the pushed back front seat to see her Dad. Malcolm quickly put a hand to her face, drawing her to just look at him. His eyes were big, round, smiling, calming her. 

'He's asleep, darling. Let's get you out and wrapped up warm in a blanket. It's cold out here this evening.' Malcolm urged her to put her arms around his neck and he was able to get her out of the car. The only harm that she appeared to have come to was some scratches and cuts on her legs. One cut was rather deep and bleeding a lot but that was it. 'It's okay, darling. Malcolm's got you. I'll keep you safe and warm.' Holding her tight against his chest, her small body beginning to shiver from the adrenaline rushing through her, he cradled the back of her head gently to keep her from seeing her parents. 

Malcolm stepped away from the crushed car and off the street, still shielding her from the sight. He caught sight of Jamie, crying with blood all over his hands. Sirens broke through the chaos and noise as police and the ambulance arrived. A number of other onlookers realized what he was trying to do for the young girl and stepped between him and the crash to block any chance of Cassie seeing the devastation. There'd be photos enough by the police investigation for when she was old enough to handle it. 

'It's okay, darling.' Malcolm held Cassie close, rocking her gently against him. He could feel her small hands gripping him tightly. 'I've got you, Cassie. I'll keep you safe.' He murmured gently in her ear. 'Malcolm will keep you safe.'

And Malcolm did, making Cassie feel safe, warm and secure enough to relax and give in to the shock to sleep soundly. Her breathing was deep and sound. The ambulance attendants came over to her moments later, Malcolm insisted on leaving her in his arms for the moment but allowing them to check her over. 

'Jamie, I'm going to help get the wee one here to the hospital. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the office. Check with the police if there'll be any problem with us writing this one up ourselves for the papers because we're witnesses too.'

'Ay, Malc. Already thought 'bout that. I'll head right to th'office once the coppers are done with me here. Ring me there when you’re free.' Jamie said, trying to wipe blood from his hands. 

Malcolm nodded and headed with the ambulance to the hospital with Cassie safe in his arms. 'I'll keep you safe, darling. I'll see you safe.' He whispered. 

The ride to the ambulance was quiet for Malcolm. Cassie slept through the ride once Malcolm had been persuaded to let her go to lay on the stretcher. 'We have to check her vital signs.' One of the police officers had ridden with them to accompany Cassie. Malcolm openly answered all of the officer’s questions. 

Yes, he'd seen the car pull up to the intersection and just slow a little to make the turn. No, he'd not seen himself if the driver had made any sign of recognizing it was a one way road. As soon as the two vehicles had collided he and Jamie had run up to the car to help the survivors. The female passenger, her Mum, he whispered a slight shake in his hands now. 'She called for her Mum.' The officer rested a hand on Malcolm's arm. All he could say was that once he'd got the door open he knew the driver was gone. The female was alive but in pain. Jamie, he was first aid trained so he'd gone to her. Cassie, that was her name, he explained, seemed to be okay just some cuts. 'She's a strong lassy,' Malcolm said. 'Does she have any family?'

'There's paternal grandparents. They live in Sussex. They're already being collected by local officers to be driven here at top speed.'

'Her mum?' Malcolm asked, dreading the answer but thought it was already decided.

'On life support. Extreme blood loss.' The officer spoke quietly. 'She's not been conscious since they freed her from the vehicle.'

'Christ on a cross.' Malcolm swore and rubbed at his face. 'She's so young. Already lost her da.'

'Sir?' A nurse interrupted them. 'The young girl. She's waking and fussing a lot. We'd like to know if you'd be willing to come talk to her? The ambulance attendant says you had done well calming her at the scene.' 

'Of course.' Malcolm said, getting to his feet and following the nurse to Cassie's bedside. They'd put some wires and things on her, monitoring her vital signs. Bandages had been applied to her cut legs. She was fussing, the nurse had said. Cassie was frantically looking about her, tugging at the lines. 'Mum? Mum?' Her voice was cracking, afraid. 

'Hey, lassy.' Malcolm leaned over her, long fingers stroking her tear-stained cheeks. 'Told you I'd keep you safe.'

'Mum? Where's my Mum?' Cassie was panicking slightly. 

'Shush, darling, shh.' He brushed back her hair, getting it out of her eyes. 'Cassie, your mum's with the doctors, they're going to do everything to help her. She got hurt.'

'I want to see Mum.' Cassie whimpered.

'Mum needs help first. Just like you do.' Malcolm assured her, keeping his voice calming. He smiled warmly at her. His heart though was aching at what the future would hold for this precious little lassy.

'My Dad. He's still sleeping?'

Oh lord, Malcolm groaned inwardly. 'Yes, darling. He's sleeping. You should sleep now too, get better.' He lightly tickled under her chin to distract her. 'You're going to have to be a strong lassy now. Make your Mum and Dad so very proud of you.' 

'Mum always hugs me before I sleep.' Cassie said. Malcolm's heart sank even further. The sad note in her voice seemed to tell him that somehow, this brave little girl already knew some of the truth.

Swallowing back his emotions, Malcolm smiled down at Cassie, the wee brown-haired lassy, so very strong and so very lucky. 'I'll hug you to sleep if you like.'

'I'd like a hug.' Cassie said, smiling at him.

As careful as he could with the lines to the monitors, Malcolm hugged Cassie gently, but hard enough for her to feel safe. He held her tight until she fell asleep again.

This time, Cassie slept soundly and deeply. Long enough for her grandparents to finally arrive. Malcolm had returned to finish his interview with the officer and then, with the hospital’s permission and encouragement, he'd returned to Cassie's bedside to wait. It seemed wrong to just leave her alone. He'd taken a few moments to call Jamie at the office and give him a brief recap of the events from his perspective and left it for his friend to do the full write up. 'Jamie, it's your story. Take the credit, mate. I can't leave her alone. ' Jamie understood.

Malcolm spoke only briefly with the grandparents when they arrived. Their son, Cassie's Dad, had been killed instantly. Their daughter-in-law, while still on life support had only the slimmest of hopes of surviving. They were grateful to him but only in passing. He didn't take it personally. 'Cassie is a brave 'un.' He told them. 'She did well through this. I know she'll grow up to be a great woman.' Malcolm said, knowing it in the deepest part of his soul. 'Keep her safe. And if she ever asks about me, just tell her Malcolm will always keep her safe. I've given the police my contact information if you ever need anything.'

They had thanked him but he knew he was just a stranger to them. A good Samaritan who had helped in an accident. He didn't hold out any hope of ever hearing from them or Cassie again. As he left the hospital, sleepy and emotionally drained, he looked in a last time on brave little Cassie. Safe, warm and asleep. 'Malcolm will always keep you safe, Cassie.' He whispered and then left her.

Two days passed since the accident. Jamie's report of the accident had been printed and was very well regarded. The police officer he'd been interviewed by contacted him by phone. He had dreaded it but knew it would come, 'Mrs. Hunt, Cassie's mum, was removed from life support this morning at 4:10 am. Passed away at 4:15. She never regained consciousness.'

Malcolm let the tears flow freely, his co-workers went silent around him. 'Cassie?' He said, sniffling. 

'Her grandparents have custody and will be caring for her.'

'Did they take my contact information?' Malcolm asked, curious.

'No. I did offer it to them but .. ' The officer let the thought drift away. 

'Please note it in the accident report that if Cassie ever does ask,' Malcolm was wiping his eyes dry but the tears wouldn't stop. 'If she ever asks for my information, she's free to have it.'

'Yes, sir.' 

The line went dead and Malcolm just sat for a moment. The tears kept on. Poor wee lassy, he thought. Both parents. Jamie came over to his desk, an arm around his shoulders to hug him. Jamie was crying too, having done all he could for her Mum at the scene. 'Such a brave 'un.' Malcolm said to Jamie. His friend nodded. 

'Let's go to the pub. Call it early today.' 

Together they went to the pub, have a few drinks and let the grief wash out of them.


	2. Chapter 2

'Happy Birthday, Cass.' Nana Hunt said as the now-13 year old girl sat at the head of the table. A small gathering of close friends and family were having a quiet party for her 13th. Her grandparents had been reluctant to hold a party but her Aunt and Uncle had really wanted one as it was her entering her teens. Should be celebrated proper-like, Uncle Tom had said. 

Her best friend, Julie, was enjoying the cake with Cass off to one side away from the adults. Her other friends had already been ushered home but Julie always managed to get away with things that others couldn't. It usually also involved getting Cass into trouble too but smoothing things over afterwards. The two of them had been practically inseparable since Cass had been adopted by her grandparents. Julie lived across the street and her parents were good friends of Cass's grandparents. 

Uncle Tom and Aunt Sarah came over to say good bye. Aunt Sarah gave Cass a big hug which Cass always welcomed. Uncle Tom had a small box in his hands. 'Cass, girl. Happy Birthday.' He held out the plain box to her. 'Nana and Papa won't be thrilled by you getting this but it's time you had it.'

'Uncle Tom?" Cass took the box from him, curious. 

'When your Mum and Dad,' Uncle Tom caught his breath, choking back the emotion. Cass felt a tear rising in the corner of her eye as she realized what he was giving her. Trembling slightly she took it from him. 'You're old enough, girl. I know you never forgot them but if you want to know more, it's in there.'

'Thank you, Uncle.' Cass threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. As they left the party, Cass hugged the box against her chest, clutching it tightly. Nana Hunt just looked sourly at the box. 

Only after everyone else had gone home and Cass was left alone with just Nana and Papa Hunt in the house, she was about to head to her room when Nana Hunt stopped her for a moment. She nodded to the box. 'Leave it be, put it away, burn it, Forget it. It's all in the past and should be left there. You cried often enough when you were younger. You're over them now. Look to the future, girl.'

'She's old enough to decide on her own, Nana.' Papa Hunt said meekly. 

'I can't help remembering, Nana.' Cass said with a quiet voice. 

'You'd still be better forgetting and moving on.' Nana Hunt said and turned away from Cass to clean up the kitchen. Papa Hunt, always the more affectionate, gave Cass a hug before she headed to her bedroom. 

Sitting there on her bed, alone and quiet, the box lay there unopened beside her as she hugged her knees to her chest. Her chin rested on her knees as she stared at the box. Blindly, she reached to the bedside table and grabbed the stuffed owl perched there. She'd had it since after the accident 7 years ago. It reminded her of her hero, Malcolm and his owlish eyebrows. Her grandparents didn't understand even though she had tried to explain why she had wanted it. Papa Hunt had just given in to her and bought it despite Nana Hunt's scoffing. 

Her fingers shook slightly as she rested Malcolm the Owl on the pillow beside her and picked up the box. Opening it, she found a bundle of cards, some photos and some loose folded pages. Flipping through the cards, they were all condolence cards from the funeral. The photos were the official ones used for the memorial service. One page was a brief police report of the accident. Not much details but it was enough to make her sob quietly. Then there was the newspaper article. Cass brushed away her tears before she started to read it. Her breath caught when she saw the small photo of Mr. Malcolm Tucker. She had his full name. Her Malcolm. 

She stroked the photo lightly. 'Keep me safe, Malcolm.' She whispered in the silence of her room. 'Please, keep me safe.' Her empty hand grabbed Malcolm the Owl and hugged it to her as she stared at his picture.


	3. Chapter 3

Malcolm used his connections in the newspaper to catch up with how Cassie was doing. It never really surprised him that he was never contacted by either her family or her. He was only a stranger who was in the right place at the right time to help out. At the end of it though, the parent's had both been killed. Two years later, the story was brought back briefly to the main news page with the finding of the van driver's body. 'Fuck.' Malcolm said harshly as he read the copy. 

Jamie looked up from his desk at his friend. 'What's got you hot under the collar?' 

'Look at this.' He handed the paper over to Jamie. 'The van driver off'ed himself.' Reading the article had brought memories of Cassie back to his mind. Rubbing his face, the stubble on his cheeks rough, Malcolm remembered that day very clearly. 

Reading aloud, 'Darren O'Donnell, aged 52, was found dead in his apartment last night. He had been suffering from depression since being involved in a head-on collision with a family of three where the parents were both killed leaving only a 6 year old girl an orphan. Despite ongoing counselling, Mr. O'Donnell was never able to return to work as a delivery man and had been known to be heavily using prescription medications. Based on evidence at the scene, it is believed that he overdosed on his medications whilst drinking a large amount of alcohol. He is survived by family now living in Canada.'

'You okay, mate?' Jamie put the paper down and just watched Malcolm struggling. 'Did ye never get a call from her family?'

'No. Never.' Malcolm took to chewing the side of his thumb. 'I can't do this any more, Jamie. It's too fucking much.'

'What d'ye mean?' His friend sounded concerned.

'This. Fucking writing crap news about dogs getting loose and neighbours spatting over broken fences. I know I can do more. Didn't saving Cassie show that? This is a fucking waste of time. I want to make more of a fucking difference.'

'What the fuck do ye think ye can do then?' Jamie challenged him. 'Run for a fucking council and fix footpaths?'

'Fuck that small shit!' Malcolm got up from his desk, grabbing his jacket. 'There's bastards that make a difference and they're the ones that I want to get to. You and I both fucking know more than enough people in print and we both know how to dig up fucking shit on anyone and everyone. I want to use that.' Malcolm grabbed a copy of the weekend's feature piece on politics behind the scenes. 'These bastards spit out their bullshit to us all the time. There's someone behind them helping them puke it up. I want to be that man.'

'Fucking high goals, you.' Jamie scoffed but the look in Malcolm's eyes meant he was serious. 'You fucking mean it?'

'Yeah, I fucking mean it, dick wit. I'm done with this shite. When I've made it, I'll call you up and you can join me.'

'Good luck, mate. I think I'll hang here until you do. I've got the mites at home to watch over still.' Jamie referred to his family.

'I'm off.' Malcolm said and for the last time, he left the office of the newspaper that he'd given far too many years of his life to. Out on the street, Malcolm took a deep breath and began the long walk to the halls of Number 10.


	4. Chapter 4

Graduation day came for Cass and Julie. Her grandparents were attending the ceremony but only Papa Hunt was enjoying himself. Years ago, Cass had given up trying to please Nana Hunt or expecting any stronger emotion than her being a necessary evil to be cared for. She sighed as she sat there while Julie was doing her hair. 

'Hey! You're supposed to be all giddy and happy! Not this down soppy mood.' Julie poked her in the shoulder with the hair brush. 'What's got you sighing now?'

'Just thinking.' Cass said quietly, her eyes darted to her stuffed toy, Malcolm the Owl. He looked worn now, having been held and cuddled over the past 12 years. Julie caught the look and just squeezed Cass's shoulders. 

'Not long now,' Her friend reminded her. 'Just two months from now we'll be off to Uni and moving into the dorms. Escape the granny.'

'Two more months.' Cass muttered. 'Can I manage that long?'

'You'll be spending most of it at the chippy working.' 

'True. Promise me, Julie, that when we're at Uni you'll make sure I have a better time of it?' Cass smiled at her friend.

'Oh Cass, you will. Don't you worry. Once you’re away and out on your own you'll be out from under this gloomy roof.' Julie hugged her friend tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Sharing a dorm room with Julie and finally free of her grandparents, Cass came into her own. Julie commented often on how much more lively and bright Cass was now that she was more independent. Just because they were out on their own, Cass's drive to succeed didn't slow down. She'd had to work hard at school to pass the University entrance standards and her work ethic kept her near the top of her classes. The first year Cass and Julie did spend most Friday nights out at some of the local clubs but not to the point where they let their class work slip. 

What Cass didn't let Julie in on was that she had decided to use the resources of the University and the library to try and track down Malcolm Tucker. Even at high school, Cass had tried to do some research but with the shadow of Nana Hunt over her shoulders Cass hadn't been able to really do a lot of searching. She'd gotten one letter from the newspaper he worked for once thanking her for her interest with a reproduced copy of a few articles that he'd written shortly after the accident as follow ups but as soon as Nana Hunt had seen the envelope she'd made it quite clear to Cass to not go do anything of the sort again as she was under age and didn't have her permission to go contacting strangers in this manner. 

Staying late at the library one evening, Cass was sitting at an older microfiche viewer. Not everything had been uploaded digitally yet from the local papers so she had signed out a six month period of film for the paper Malcolm had been working at at the time of the accident. Thirteen years now had passed since that day, so she'd started from there. Absorbed in reading the various articles Malcolm had written for the paper over the months, Cass was fascinated by how well he wrote. Very intelligent man, she thought. He certainly knew how to use words. Flipping through the pages and the months, she caught her breath as she came to the day after the accident. It was the first time that she'd really seen the article in full. 

She made a note of the date of the paper and the page number. WIth that information and the microfiche film, she went to the counter to request a reprint of the page. 'Is it available as a reproduction in colour? Or are these black and white only?'

'Colour is available. They only used it on the front pages so you're lucky on this one.' The clerk said, writing up the order. 'Take an hour if you want to wait.'

'I have more to go through so I'll still be here.' Cass said and went back to the microfiche. When the copy was ready, Cass wrapped up for the evening and left. Back at her dorm, Julie had already returned and was curled up in her bed with a book to do some studying. Cass, in her own room, took out the old box that she kept all of the old paper clippings that her Uncle had given her on her 13th birthday. The faded clipping of Malcolm's picture was well worn and curling a bit. Now with the fresh, clear colour copy she cut it out carefully and folded the rest of the article up and placed it on top of the small pile of cards and papers. Smiling, she picked up the double frame set of her parent's pictures. With a small piece of tape, Cass placed Malcolm's photo just in the corner of her Mum's photo where there was enough clear space. 

Malcolm the Owl sat on her nightstand and she replaced the framed photos beside it. 

'So that's what you were up to all night. Thought it was odd you'd spend THAT long at the library.' Julie leaned on the door frame. 'Found what you were looking for?'

'Yes.' Cass said, smiling. 'I know you think I'm mad but... '

'I do think your mad but I understand why, Cass.' Julie smiled back at her best friend. 'I'll keep you from getting too obsessed though. He'd be in his 50's now won't he?'

'From what I can tell he was 26 or 27 at the time of the accident.' Cass told her. 'Only around 40 now.'

'Your only 19, Cass. He's old enough to be your dad! You aren't wanting to shag him are you?'

Cass sat quietly, not really sure herself. 'I don't know, Julie. I just know that he's adorable and I wish I could hug him back properly finally. He was so strong that day.'

'Well, like I said, I won't let you get too obsessed but I understand. Exams start in a week. Get studying now that you have your owl man watching over you.' Julie laughed lightly and left Cass to her own thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Cass and Julie had both started University with the intention of studying law. When they were looking at their options for specializing, Julie announced that she'd decided to change her direction away from what Cass was continuing on with. 

'Community counselling?' Cass had asked, puzzled. 'Thought you wanted that high power, high class lady lawyer job?'

'Look around, Cass. There's so many other prettier, blonder women that are already well positioned to get those rare positions.' Julie sipped at her drink over dinner. 'Besides, Harry and I have been talking a lot about the future.'

'It's getting more serious?' Cass asked, still jealous slightly of her best friends growing relationship with her boyfriend. 

'Yes.' Julie said. 'We're thinking of starting a pro bono legal counsel office in the east end. There's so many delays in getting lawyers willing to work for those who can't afford the big lawyers. It's more criminal than civil but there's loads of opportunities and it is subsidized by the court systems. '

'Together?' Cass asked. Julie nodded. 'More than just partners?'

'Yeah, Married.' Julie grinned and Cass just got up and hugged her friend in congratulations at the news. 

While Julie married and settled down with her husband, Harry. Cass kept on with her civil legal studies. It was enticing to think of helping individuals out who couldn't help themselves but, and here Cass kept her opinions to herself for once rather than sharing them with Julie, the likelihood of the people she'd be helping in a pro bono situation were actually criminals trying to cover their illegal activities and she really didn't find that very palatable at all. At least in the civil field she could make changes to the laws themselves. So, Cass elected to take some additional specialized courses while working as an entry level legal aide for a large law firm. Byrnes, Smythe and Davison. 

It was while working at the law firm that she met Wagner. He was a delight to spend the time with and a lawyer himself. Wagner was 8 years older than her which had Julie making comments about her fondness for 'daddy's'. But he was well established and he was very encouraging of her studies. 

'Cass.' Wagner had been spending a lot more time with her over the past months. More often than not he was at her place, on her sofa, arms around her hugging her close. He always agreed to whatever she wanted to watch during their down time because he was more interested in cuddling her than actually watching the telly. Cass had found his attentions to be very comforting and she had finally admitted both to herself and to him that she was in love with him. It was only at that point that she had opened up to him about her childhood and the accident. When she had told him about Malcolm he had looked askance at her at first but when he realized that Malcolm wasn't competition but a part of her history he relaxed about it. 

She looked up at him from where her cheek rested on his shoulder. His arm was around her shoulders, keeping her warm and snug against him. 'Wagner.' Cass replied in kind. 'What's on your mind?'

'Your courses end next month. You'll be fully licensed then.' 

'I will be. You know the firm have already offered me a junior full time position.' 

'I know.' He was grinning at her. 'Very proud of what you've accomplished.' Wagner kissed the top of her head. 'Was wondering something.'

'What?' Cass was curious now.

'Before you start full-time.' His hand was rubbing her arm lightly. 'Would you like to go on a vacation with me? Just the two of us?'

Cass sat up, a hand on his chest, beaming at him. 'I'd love to! But how could we afford it? I've been barely working enough to pay my bills.'

His grin got wider. 'When you start full-time, I'll be starting as a senior lawyer in the corporate team.' 

'You got the promotion?' Cass was excited for his news. 'You've been working so hard for that! Oh that is wonderful!' She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 'Oh, you wonderful man you! I love you, Wagner.' She kissed him fervently. It wasn't long before they were making love in her bed, more in love with one another than ever before.


	7. Chapter 7

Cass was already home getting dinner ready waiting for Wagner to arrive after work. They’d been married now for four years. Their lovemaking was exquisite and almost constant. They were both always eager and Wagner had never made it a secret that he wanted children. He’d come from a large family and wanted one of his own. It was why he had picked his career, it would allow him to provide for a large family easily. After the first year had passed with no children, the tests had begun. 

‘Wagner,’ Their GP had sat them both down to talk over the results. ‘The good news is that your are certainly able to father children. Cass, I’m afraid that your eggs aren’t as fertile. There are options for in vitro and test tube which we can try.’

Cass had cried a lot that evening after the appointment but Wagner had held her, encouraged her. They’d try everything, he had said. Everything. They would be a family together. Now, three years later they’d exhausted every process and test and method to get Cass pregnant. 

The front door opened and Wagner walked in. ‘Honey! How’s your day been?’ Cass turned to him as he joined her in the kitchen. The look on his face was different. Cass stopped in her tracks.

Wagner had an envelope in his hands and laid it on the table. He didn’t move any closer towards her. ‘Cass, I’ve filed for divorce. This is your copy.’ He sounded so cold to her. ‘I want a family. You can’t give me that. I shouldn’t have but I’ve been involved with my secretary, DiDi, and she’s pregnant with my child. I’ve made arrangements for you to be supported financially for a year.’ He couldn’t really meet her eyes. ‘I’d like you to pack your things and leave. I’m going to spend the weekend with DiDi to give you time.’

‘Wagner, we can talk about this. I love you. I thought you loved me.’ Cass was clenching the hand towel in her fist. 

‘I do love you but I want children more. I know you’ll succeed on your own, Cassandra. I wish you the best and I don’t harbour any ill will towards you. I just know that I can’t bear it any longer. If you want a transfer to one of the other branches, I’ll facilitate it.’

‘But,’ Cass still couldn’t move. 

‘Sorry, I’d rather this then let it all fester until it hurt both of us beyond bearing.’ Wagner looked at her briefly, pain in his eyes before he looked away. Leaving the envelope on the table, Wagner went to their room and packed an overnight bag. Cass could only sit down at the table, her hand on the envelope. He stood at the door to the kitchen for a moment. He had cried while packing but he was determined to move on. ‘Goodbye, Cass. Take care of yourself.’ 

Alone in the house, Cass went to their room and, opening the storage box in the closet, her hands found Malcolm the Owl once more and hugged him tight against her until she cried herself out. 

Julie came when Cass called. Harry came with her to help. ‘You can stay with us until you get your own place, Cass.’

‘Thank you, Julie.’ Cass whispered as she kept folding clothes into a box. Harry was hauling the full boxes out into the car. ‘I don’t know if I should keep working at the firm though. Just knowing...’

‘Come and work with Harry and I for now. Until you’re on your feet.’

‘I’m civil trained, not criminal. Wagner’s given me enough funds to last a while. I think I’ll try for one of the other firms. I can’t imagine that I’d get a bad reference from my direct boss over this.’

‘Well, whatever you decide Cass, Harry and I will do all we can to help.’

There were only so many civil law firms in London and pretty much all of them knew what the other firms were doing, so when Cass applied to practice at one of the other law firms she was quickly hired on. Yes it was a drop in what her pay had been but she had been provided enough by Wagner to cover her moving expenses. At the new firm, everyone there was quite friendly and no one was disappointed by Cass’s legal skills. There had been initial rumours in her wake about Wagner and his secretary but she wasn’t one to seek revenge. After she’d cried numerous times in the weeks following Wagner’s sudden departure from her world, she made a conscious decision to move on. What else could she do, she thought to herself. She wasn’t going to wallow in self-pity. There’d be someone else. 

When Cass started to feel ill in the mornings she didn’t really take much notice of it until one morning she found herself bent over the toilet vomiting up everything she had just eaten. It wasn’t what she wanted to do but she called in sick and headed to the local walk in clinic. There the doctor did a quick check up and then asked her to provide a urine sample. It wasn’t a long wait after when the doctor returned to the room with a smile on his face.

‘Congratulations, Ms. Hunt. You’re approximately two and half months gone. You’ll be wanting to make an appointment with your regular GP.’

Cass however was anything but happy with the result but she kept it inside. She wasn’t supposed to be able to have children! And now Wagner was .. she had to choke back her emotions as she rode the bus back home. He had given up on her but she had come through but he wouldn’t have any say with the child. He abandoned her and now he had abandoned his child. She laid a hand on her abdomen. Cass wouldn’t abandon her child. Never.


	8. Chapter 8

Malcolm hadn’t been idle. While Cass had been growing up, going to school, becoming a successful civil lawyer in her own right he had been working his way up the halls of power behind the scenes. That one day when he had given up on journalism had set his life in an entirely different path. It hadn’t been easy. In fact it had been incredibly hard and at many times, exhausting. It had cost him a marriage and many friends along the way. Jamie stuck with him and, Malcolm had done as he had promised. Once he had got himself established he had called up Jamie and offered him a job. Entry level as he had started out. Malcolm wasn’t the sort to just drop someone into a job because they were a friend. No, Jamie knew he’d have to earn his way up the chain too and he didn’t disappoint his friend. Like Malcolm, Jamie climbed over the proverbial bodies to get to the job at Malcolm’s right hand. 

The two of them became the master manipulator’s for the Party behind the scenes. They helped put into action many of the things the Party leader wanted to get done. Be it a resignation or a standing, or a subtle push of public opinion they managed it. 

One thing he did let slip was his constant thoughts of Cassie. Slowly, over the years, he wasn’t being reminded of the wee lassie he’s rescued from the accident. For a long time, when he did read about car accidents it had always made him catch his breath but that disappeared. Now, even the sight of a young brown-haired girl didn’t cause him to remember. One thing he did always do though was to contribute every year to a children’s charity and he always did it in her name. He could never truly forget her and that was how he paid tribute to her strength through that accident. 

So, now, he strode the halls of Number 10, dealing with ministers and media and cock ups every day, all day with no end. Jamie at his side, helping him. 

‘You stupid cock-sucking prick!’ Malcolm barked at Jamie one day. His friend was bent double in pain in his office. ‘Why the fuck didn’t you got to the fucking GP when I told you to fucking do so!’ As he bollocked his friend he was calling 999 for an ambulance. 

‘Had to fucking wipe up your fucking shite.’ Jamie shot back through gritted teeth. ‘Just a fucking sour stomach. It’ll pass’

‘BULLSHIT!” Malcolm cursed at him. When the operator answered, Malcolm spoke. ‘Need an ambulance at Number 10. I think my friend has got a burst appendix.’ 

It wasn’t long before Jamie was being bundled up on a stretcher and loaded into the ambulance. 

‘I’ll catch up with you later, Jamie. Get the fuck better!’ Malcolm’s voice was the last thing Jamie heard as the doors to the ambulance doors closed.


	9. Chapter 9

Cass was at her scheduled appointment with her doctor and was laid on the bed with the ultrasound beside her. The cold lubricant was smeared all over her abdomen. She was now 18 weeks along and all had been going well. Her GP had been quite surprised at her pregnancy and had decided to err on the cautious side with frequent check ups. And now, laying there, the doctor was running the ultrasound over her abdomen. Unlike the previous check ups this one was taking longer. 

‘Cass,’ The doctor began to speak after having put the sensor down and she had cleaned herself off to sit up. He was looking at the ultrasound recordings. ‘I’m afraid I have bad news for you.’

‘What?’ Cass said, trying hard to not let her voice crack. 

‘The baby,’ The doctor reached over to take her hands in his, comforting her. ‘It’s heart has stopped beating.’

Cass couldn’t help the tears forming in her eyes. ‘Could you be wrong?’

‘I can’t find a heartbeat, but I would like you to go to the hospital for observation and they have some more sensitive equipment that they could use to scan the baby. If there is still a heartbeat then they can monitor and potentially save it.’

‘When would I be admitted?’

‘I’d like to make a few calls and have you go straight there. In an ambulance. I don’t want to risk you going on public transit.’ The doctor said. ‘All right?’

‘Please, I’d like to do all I can to save my child.’ Cass said, still fighting back tears. 

The doctor was helping Cass into the office less than 30 minutes later and within an hour Cass was being wheeled into a room at the hospital. She had manage to call Julie to update her on what was happening and her friend along with her husband Harry were there soon after. They had to wait until the nurses had placed a number of monitors on her abdomen to read the baby’s vital signs. 

‘The doctors’ say that I’ll be in hospital at least 24 hours, longer if there’s any improvement with the baby’ Cass explained to her friends, her hand stroked her extended belly. ‘I hope..’ Her voice caught and she bit her lip. Julie bent over Cass and hugged her as tight as she could.   
‘Try to think positive, Cass’ Harry said, squeezing Cass’s shoulder ‘The doctor wouldn’t have wanted you in the hospital if there weren’t a hope.’

Cass was grateful for her friends’ being there for her but as the evening wore on, they had to head home finally and she was left on her own with just the dim glow from the monitors. She kept caressing her belly, thinking as positively as she could about her baby. 

In the morning, the specialist was there to look over the results and do some more tests. It was some hours later before the specialist came back into her room. ‘Ms. Hunt, I hate to be the bearer of bad news however I’m afraid it’s too late to save the child.’ Cass broke into tears at the news. ‘We’d like you to stay in hospital for a bit yet. It’s likely that the child will miscarry soon. Considering your condition it would be safest to have that occur in controlled conditions.’ Cass nodded, unable to speak. 

When Julie and Harry got there around dinner time, they consoled her as best they could in the circumstances. The specialist had hinted that if the child didn’t miscarry naturally they would want to consider surgical evacuation of the uterus.

‘I’ll take tomorrow off to be with you, Cass.’ Julie promised. ‘No matter what, I’m always going to be there for you.’

‘Thanks, Julie. You are such a wonderful friend.’ They hugged and then Julie and Harry left for the night.

As they were waiting for the elevator to head to the lobby, Julie was talking quietly to Harry.

‘I don’t know how Cass does it, Harry. After all she’s been through she just never seems to get an easy break.’

‘Cass is a strong woman. If I hadn’t met and fallen in love with you, Julie, I’d be knocking on her door.’ Harry said.

‘Cassie,’ Julie said softly. ‘I hope nothing else goes wrong for her. You know, she told me that if the child had been male she was going to name it Malcolm.’

‘Excuse me,’ A man who had been standing nearby talking on a mobile. ‘Do I know you?’

‘Sorry?’ Julie looked at him and did a double take, thinking that she’d seen his face before. ‘No.’

‘Heard my name, sorry’ Malcolm was standing waiting for the elevator himself. He’d been at the other end of the hospital wing where Jamie was recovering from appendicitis. ‘Cassie a friend of yours? Not the most common name that.’ Malcolm commented as hearing the name had brought the memories back up again. ‘I knew someone by the name of Cassie once.’ He was turning back to the messages on his phone as Julie just looked at him. 

‘Your name is Malcolm?’ Julie asked, her hand holding tight to Harry’s hand. 

‘Yes, Malcolm Tucker. You are?’

‘Julie Bates. My best friend’s name is Cassandra. When we were kids she went by Cassie.’

‘That’s nice.’ Malcolm smiled politely and was absorbed in reading a text message on his phone.

‘How long ago did you know someone by the name of Cassie?’ Julie asked, the more she looked at him the more she could see a bit of owlishness in his eyes. The hair was cropped shorter and it was grayer but there was a striking similarity to the photo she’d seen on Cass’s nightstand over the years. 

‘Oh, ages ago.’ Malcolm said. ‘It was about 23 years ago now.’

‘Malcolm Tucker?’ Julie recalled his last name. ‘It’s you!’

‘Sorry?’ Malcolm just looked at her as if Julie had lost her mind. 

‘I may be wrong but,’ Julie smiled broadly. ‘The Cassie you met all those years ago. Was she about 6 years old?’

‘Actually, yes. She was.’ Malcolm paid more attention to this strange woman. ‘Why?’

‘You don’t have any reason to, but could you come with me?’ Julie asked, Harry made a shushing noise at her but she squeezed her husband’s hand silencing him. Malcolm was about to tell her where to go with her crazy ideas but the look in her eyes made him pause.

‘I don’t have much time, Ms. Bates.’ 

‘Please, just a few minutes of your time.’ Julie lead Malcolm down the hall towards Cass’s room. By this time Cass had fallen asleep. At the doorway, looking in the glass, Julie asked him. ‘Do you recognize her?’  
Malcolm squinted at the woman lying in the hospital bed. Too much time had gone by and when he had seen Cass she’d just been 6 years old. He didn’t recognize her in the dim light. ‘Sorry, never seen her before in my life.’ He shook his head and turned away. ‘You’ve got me confused with someone else I’m afraid.’

Julie looked crushed, to have found Malcolm now when Cass was going through such a tough time, it would have been wonderful. He was probably right. It would have been too much to hope for. ‘I probably have. I’m sorry to have wasted your time, Mr. Tucker.’

He looked back in the room one more time, he still didn’t recognize her. ‘Not a problem, miss. Have to run now, nice to meet you.’ He nodded and strode quickly to the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

Malcolm sat in his office the next day. He’d had to bollock two ministers this morning for fuck ups in their morning radio interviews and he was in a very foul mood. A phone call came in with more bad news from DoSAC and he wound up having to head over there. ‘Sam! Can you fucking order up a platter of sandwiches for me for lunch? Today is shaping up to be a big fucking shit storm in a tornado. And you know I work up an appetite when I have to bollock them over at DoSAC.’ Sam laughed and assured him she would do as he had asked.

After a good solid hour of tearing strips of flesh off of both of the minister’s aides and scrambling around with two different newspapers to have their latest cock up disappear off the journalistic radar, he was making his way on foot back to Number 10. Walking from one office to the other was about the only peace he got some days. His mobile rang and he rethought his idea of having a few minutes of peace. ‘This had better be some fucking good news!’ He barked into the phone.

‘Malcolm, it’s Jamie. I’m fucking bored. Can you bring me my work mobile to the hospital. I can do at least some shit while I lay here with my guts stitched up.’ 

‘They already fucking told me that I can’t bring it to you. You see the face on that one dozy mare nurse? Looked like she’d been sucking on a spiky sour cactus. Take the fucking chance for some down time. You’ll catch up on your fucking bollocking quota soon enough.’ Malcolm told his friend. 

‘Fucking fuck me, Malc! My brain is fucking flat-lining here!’ Jamie protested. 

‘Fine fine, I’ll fucking stuff it in my rectum and smuggle it in. If you’re caught with it I’m denying all fucking knowledge of it.’ Malcolm was grinning as he spoke his old friend. ‘I’ll bring a couple of fucking Fantas with me.’

‘Just hurry the fuck up.’ Jamie told him. 

Relaxing in the chair in Jamie’s room, they were both drinking Fanta and Malcolm was helping himself to the fruit that Jamie’s wife had dropped off for him earlier. ‘Want to hear something fucking hilarious?’ Malcolm said around chewing a grape. 

‘Go on then.’ Jamie said.

‘Leaving the hospital last night after keeping your sorry shriveled ass company some woman at the elevator mentioned someone by the name of Cassie. You can imagine what I thought about that.’

‘Fucking serious?’ Jamie said. 

‘Yeah, fucking serious. Some woman on this floor, way down th’other end of the hall. This woman actually dragged me to the room to have a look at her. No fucking clue who it was though. She must have been on drugs.’ Malcolm dismissed it.

‘You sure about that?’ Jamie asked. ‘How many women by the name of Cassie would know a Malcolm. How old was she?’

‘No fucking clue. Didn’t look anything at all like Cassie.’ Malcolm said trying to sound confident but Jamie's tone had planted a worm of doubt in his head. 

‘She’s just down the hall?’ Jamie asked. Malcolm nodded. ‘Go have another look, Malc. Be sure before you fuck it off.’

‘Just a fucking crazy woman.’ Malcolm said. 

‘It’s a fucking look, not a marriage. Go, look and then come back and tell me if it’s her.’ Jamie told his friend in a firm tone. 

Grumbling, Malcolm grabbed a last grape and left Jamie’s room. ‘Fine one more fucking look and then I’m getting back to the office.’

A lot of things started to race through Malcolm’s head as he strode down the hallway towards her hospital room. It wasn’t likely to be Cassie, he thought. Fuck, she was from Sussex if he remembered correctly so for her to be visiting London and be in hospital at the same time as he was visiting Jamie would be far too much of a coincidence. It wasn’t a super common name, but there were other women who shared the same name. And brown hair wasn’t exactly a rare thing either.This was stupid, he thought, I’ll just walk down there, wait a few minutes and then back to Jamie’s room. Just move the fuck on. 

Plan in place, Malcolm hovered by her hospital room but out of sight of to one side. He thought about looking in, just for another look but instead he just leaned against the wall, arms crossed and thinking back about what had happened all those years ago. He almost jumped out of his skin when a nurse came by and laid a hand on his shoulder.   
“I’m sorry about your loss, Mr. Hunt.’ The nurse said softly with a sad note in her voice. ‘It’s never easy. If you do need to talk to someone there is the Chaplain down in the Chapel.’

‘I’m not,’ Malcolm began to correct the nurse but hesitated as he took in what the nurse was referring to. He bit his lip. 

‘I know it’s hard to always be strong for someone else but don’t forget about yourself.’ The nurse smiled sadly. ‘I’m sure Mrs. Hunt will pull through just fine. Both of you will. If you or wife need anything just come to the nurse’s station or buzz.’

‘Thank you,’ Malcolm said. As the nurse left him there, he began to chew on his thumb. Must have thought he was Cassie’s husband. Malcolm squeezed his eyes shut as he put two and two together. When he had looked in the night before he had noted that the woman in the bed was pregnant. Loss, the nurse said. Oh fucking sweet christ, Malcolm thought. Cassie’s just lost her child! Fuck fuck fuck. If it is his Cassie, what a way to meet her again. On the heels of another death. How could he even think of doing that to her! She’d be hating him. Hate him or not, Malcolm thought, he had made a promise to her. ‘I’ll keep you safe, darling.’ He whispered aloud and then, with a deep breath to steel himself he knocked lightly on the door before entering.

‘Yes?’ Her voice came from inside the room.

Malcolm entered the room, ‘Hello? I’m sorry to intrude but I thought .. I heard.. are you Cassie?’

Cass, still hooked up to some monitors, had been happy to sit in the dimly lit room. She found the darkness to be comforting in her sadness. ‘Yes. Well, that’s what I was called when I was younger.’ The Scots accent sounded familiar and she felt her heart began to race. ‘Do I know you?’ 

‘Cassie, I knew a wee strong lassy of that name. Twenty odd years ago. My name’s Malcolm.’ His eyes were slow to adjust to the dimness so he approached the bed slowly. 

‘Malcolm?” Her voice caught, cracking with emotion. ‘My owl Malcolm?” Cass peered at him. ‘Is that really you?’

He came to stand by her bed, able to see her closely for the first time. ‘You’ve grown up, Cassie.’ He smiled at her. 

Cass’s eyes started to tear up but she recognized him with his owlish look, ‘You’ve grown old! All gray now!’ Her hand reached up to touch his face. ‘It is you? You’re not a dream?’

Malcolm laid his hand over hers against his cheek. ‘I just got gray, you got big.’ He winced at his poor choice of words. ‘Sorry, I meant that you just grew up not.. ah.. big.’

She laughed while trying to choke back a sob. ‘Wish I could have met you sooner.’

‘I’m sorry, Cassie. I wasn’t there for you like I promised.’ Malcolm said regret in his voice. He laid a hand gently on her abdomen. ‘I heard about your loss. I’m so very sorry.’

‘Malcolm,’ Cass couldn’t hold back her tears anymore. ‘Could you hug me?’

‘Oh darling, yes!’ Malcolm wrapped her up in his arms to hold her close. With her face buried against his chest, Cass sobbed. ‘So so sorry, darling.’ He stroked her hair as she cried herself out. ‘I wasn’t there to keep you safe this time. I should have been. I’m sorry.’ Malcolm felt her hands around him, tightly gripping his shirt. 

‘Malcolm, you’re here now. I’m glad of that! I’ve wanted to see you again for so long.’ 

‘Your grandparents never gave you my contact information? I told them they could.’ Malcolm asked. ‘I never heard from you so I just thought that you had moved on, didn’t want to bring that day up.’ Malcolm kept stroking her hair as she was content to stay in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead, just as he had done on that tragic day. 

‘They never did.’ Cass said softly. ‘Nana Hunt, she never cared for my mother. I think she blames Mum for the accident. It was just an accident. I saw the articles afterwards, when I was at University. Got your picture from the article.’ She finally pulled back a bit to look at his face. ‘My owl.’

‘Owl?’ He asked with a smile.

‘Your eyebrows, they make me think of an owl.’ Her fingers ran over the fierce looking things. ‘An angry owl watching over me. Whenever I had a rough time I would think about you and how you would glare at the person that had upset me and it helped me be strong.’ Cass told him. 

‘I’m glad I could at least do that for you.’ Malcolm brushed her hair back from her forehead. ‘What happened?’ He nodded to her abdomen. ‘The nurse said you had lost...’  
‘Miscarried.’ Cass said quietly. 

‘Where’s the.. who?’ Malcolm stumbled over what he was trying to say.

‘The father? He divorced me before I knew I was pregnant. Been on my own for the past three months.’ 

‘Fucker.’ Malcolm growled. Cass looked at him sharply. ‘Sorry. I swear a lot. Comes with my job. Why did you divorce.’ Malcolm asked, taking her invitation to sit on the bed beside her, letting her stay close to him in a hug.

‘Wagner, that was his name, we loved each other but he wanted children more. I couldn’t get pregnant so he divorced me once he got his secretary pregnant instead.’

‘He fucking cheated on you!’ Malcolm gritted his teeth, getting angry. ‘How the fuck dare he do that to you!’

‘He didn’t know. I never told him about the pregnancy. Good thing I didn’t considering. It would have just been more painful then.’ Cass rested her head on Malcolm’s shoulder. ‘May not have met you again then.’

‘He cheated on you.’ Malcolm growled, not letting it go. ‘Tear his fucking cock off and feed it to the sharks.’

‘No.’ Cass said firmly. ‘Malcolm, no. No revenge, No violence. Wagner and I parted company and that’s it.’ Her hand was on his arm, squeezing him. ‘No.’

He looked at her with the urge to protect her welling in his chest but she was telling him to let it go. ‘Cassie. He hurt you, I can’t let that happen to you.’

‘It already did and I’m already over it. I want to move on and I have. Keep me safe, Malcolm, but you don’t have to bull through everyone in my past who’s stepped on my toes. Be my friend now?’

Her eyes begged him to accept her decision. ‘Goes against my better judgement.’ He growled but Cass gave his arm another squeeze. ‘Friends then. But if any fucking bastard tries to harm you in any way while I am your friend they’re going to fucking answer to me!’

‘Deal.’ Cass said, smiling and then settling back against him.

Malcolm found himself to be content sitting there with Cass in his arms, warm and safe. But his job broke into the moment with his mobile ringing. ‘Fuck. Reality is a bitch.’ He muttered and answered his phone. ‘What do you want fuckbob spongecock?’ He barked into the phone as Cass pulled away from him to lay back in her bed. He took the hint and left her room to bollock the aide on the phone. After, he came back in and hugged her again. ‘Cassie, I have to go. My job...’ 

‘I understand.’ Cass said with a smile. ‘I’ll see you again? Won’t I?’

‘Of course! I’ve just found you again and I don’t want to lose you so quick. Here,’ He pulled out a card from his pocket and wrote his number on it. ‘My number. Call me whenever you need me. Maybe… ‘ He smiled. ‘Maybe we could have dinner after you’re out of hospital. Be nice to finally get to talk properly outside of a hospital.’

Cass laughed, ‘Yes, Malcolm. I’d love to. I’ll call you when I’m released from here.’ She watched him leave her room. ‘Malcolm the Owl.’ She said softly. ‘My Malcolm is back.’


	11. Chapter 11

It was a week before Cass was released from the hospital. She had expelled the fetus naturally after inducement but it had left her weakened for a few days. The doctor had told her before they released her that she would be unlikely to ever bear another child. The limited fertility of her eggs and now the stress placed on her body from the miscarriage made her mind up. She had thought to have a tubal ligation which the doctor agreed to do but in the end, Cass opted not to go ahead with it. It seemed rather pointless with her limited fertility. Julie and Harry were there at her release and helped her home. 

‘I can’t believe it! It’s really Malcolm!’ Julie said as they helped her inside her flat. ‘I thought it too much for it not to be him. So?’

‘So what?’ Cass said, grinning. ‘I’m going to call him tomorrow. He wants to catch up with me over dinner. Not in a hospital this time!’

‘Did you tell him anything about?’ Julie hinted at recent events.

‘Yes, I told him about Wagner. He asked about the pregnancy and everything. He was so sweet! Wanted to take revenge on Wagner for what he had done but I warned him off.’

‘You’re too good to Wagner, Cass.’ Julie told her again. ‘He should have been there for you regardless. Marriage vows and all.’

‘He was right.’ Cass reminded her friend. ‘The relationship would have just soured more and more over time. He’s happy now with DiDi. I’ll be better off on my own.’

‘Well, you have your Malcolm back in your life. He can help do background checks on any future men in your life.’ 

Cass laughed. ‘He’s like my uncle. A big owlish uncle.’


	12. Chapter 12

‘Malcolm?’ Cass had dialled his number and was hoping she hadn’t left it too last minute to ask him if he wanted dinner that evening. She had meant to call him yesterday but she’d been aching too much and had fallen asleep with the pain meds. 

‘Cassie! How are you doing? Out of hospital now?’ Malcolm was sitting at his desk in his office. It was Saturday morning but he’d come in to get some work done without people constantly interrupting him. It also gave him the opportunity to listen to the weekend radio reports. He could have done it at home but if his niece knew he was at home she’d have been over in a flash to play with her favourite uncle and he wouldn’t say no but just put off his work until the evening when he was alone again. 

‘Yes, I’m back home now. I meant to call you yesterday but was out of it. Was wondering if dinner tonight would be too soon?’

‘Dinner tonight would be great! If you like I can make you a curry at my place.’ 

‘Your place?’ Cass asked, ‘Thought you’d want to go out.’

‘I’m a great cook. Better than you’ll get at a restaurant’ Malcolm said, boasting but confident. ‘Oh, wait. If you’d feel more comfortable at a restaurant then that’s okay too.’

‘No, it’s not.. sorry, your place is fine. Tonight then.’ Cass said.

Malcolm, grinning from ear to ear at the thought of finally being able to talk to Cassie properly. He powered his way through the rest of his work to get home to make dinner for them. 

When Cass arrived at his door, Malcolm had changed into a comfortable shirt and jeans, free of his suit he looked a lot younger, handsome. SHe smiled at him, wondering where the thoughts were coming from, ‘Hello, Malcolm.’ 

‘Cassie! Pleasure to see you again. Come in, come in. Dinner is just about done.’ He stepped back to let her in and, taking her coat from her he hung it up on a hook, then led her into the front room. ‘I’ve just got to do the papdums. Make yourself comfortable.’

Malcolm left her in the front room and disappeared into the kitchen. she could hear the sound of a gas oven being lit and had a look around. On the fireplace mantle were a series of photos. An old photo of a couple with two young boys, another picture of three boys, two older and one much younger. Then a picture of a young girl. Malcolm must have been one of the young boys in the older pictures. They all looked quite a lot alike. There was also a small ring box beside the photos. She picked it up, brushing off the layer of dust on it and opened it. Inside lay a wedding ring. Cass caught her breath, wondering what the story behind it was. 

‘Dinner is ready!’ Malcolm announced joining her in the front room. He saw her looking at his old wedding ring. Cass, looking as if she’d been caught doing something wrong quickly closed the box and put it back on the mantle. ‘It’s ok, an old story. I can tell you over dinner if you like.’

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.’ Cass said, following him to the dining room.

‘Not prying, don’t worry.’ Malcolm said, helping to push her chair in at the table. He sat across from her after serving up dinner for them both. ‘Ask away.’

‘The ring?’ Cass asked, curious.

‘The usual, met a lady, fell in love, got married. After a few years my job kept taking more and more of my time leaving me less and less time with her and she decided she wanted a full time husband not a part time sex partner. Which is what it had really turned into at the end. It’s been about 11 years now since so no drama there at all. I keep the ring as a memory. We didn’t hate one another it was just my job was more time consuming.’

‘Is your job still as time consuming?’ Cass asked wanting to learn more about her Malcolm.

Malcolm shrugged. ‘It’s what I do. I’ve not got anyone to come home to so I work. There’s always something that needs doing.’

‘The photos? Who’s the young girl?’

‘Oh, that’s my niece, Mary. My younger brother’s daughter. They live not far from here so she comes by most weekends. Has this daft idea that I’m her favourite uncle.’ Malcolm smiled easily. 

‘She looks young. Is it an older photo?’ Cass was smiling too as she had imagined him for years as the best uncle anyone could ever have in their life.

‘No, she’s only eight years old. My younger brother is 15 years younger than me and he only had her late in life himself. There’s been times when people mistake me for her grandfather! Then I scowl at them and make them run away!’  
Cass laughed at his mock scowl. He did look so very handsome, she thought. ‘So you’ve got another young lady in your life again.’

‘Sorry?’ Malcolm looked confused.

‘I was six, now your niece is eight. A young lady in your life.’

‘Oh right! Comments like that may give people the wrong idea, Cassie.’ Malcolm chuckled. 

‘Well, I’m going on 30 now.’

‘And I’m 50, old enough to be your father still.’ Malcolm said, looking a little embarrassed and regretful. There was a long silence before Malcolm said, ‘How’s dinner? You like it?’

‘You’re an amazing cook, Malcolm.’ Cass complimented him as she finished her meal. ‘I hope you didn’t make a desert. I couldn’t eat another bite.’

‘Good! Like to see my guests well fed. Coffee?’

‘Oh that would be lovely.’ 

‘Right, two coffees coming up.’ Malcolm collected the empty plates and headed to the kitchen to brew up some coffee. Cass returned to the front room and made herself comfortable on the sofa. Malcolm joined her shortly with two cups of coffee. Handing her a cup he sat beside her, ‘So? Have I disappointed you yet, Cassie? Or have I managed to live up to your imagination of what I would be after all this time?’

‘You’ve exceeded my dreams.’ Cass said with a grin. ‘A childhood hero come to life, a girl’s dream.’

Malcolm laughed softly. ‘Good, I’d like to continue knowing you. I did wish over the years that you’d be okay and search me out. I thought about trying to find you, Cassie, and seeing how you were doing but it always felt like it would be wrong for an older man looking for a much younger woman.’

‘Malcolm,’ Cass turned to him as she placed her cup down on the coffee table. ‘I’m not that young girl anymore. I’d like it if you called me Cass now.’

‘Cassie?’ Malcolm looked at her oddly for a moment. ‘Sorry, yes, you’re right. Cass.’ He spoke her name again. ‘Cass. I do still want to keep you safe.’  
‘Good, I’d like that.’ Cass said and then settled in beside him to hug him close.

Malcolm held her close and they sat and talked for some time before Cass knew she’d have to leave for the evening. ‘Can we do this again, Malcolm?’ Cass asked him as she was pulling her coat on at the front door.

‘Of course! Any time you want to drop by, feel free. Your company will always be welcome.’ Malcolm hugged her a little tighter.’ Malcolm smiled at her. He meant what he said with every fibre of his soul. He dared to lay a hand on her cheek. ‘To finally get to know you, see you safe and happy.’ He leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead but she raised her head and instead his lips met hers in a brief kiss.

‘Oh my.’ Cass pressed her fingers to her lips. ‘I’m.. I’m so sorry.’ She turned quickly and scampered quickly down the footpath to the waiting cab leaving Malcolm standing there in shock. The cab pulled off and he just stood there. 

‘Cass?’ He finally said in the empty evening. He hadn’t expected that. Not at all. He touched his fingers to his lips and realized that he had enjoyed even that brief kiss from her.


	13. Chapter 13

‘Cass, you are mad!’ Julie said with a laugh. ‘You kissed him? He’s old enough to be your father!’

‘I know! But he’s so handsome and warm. He’s a great hugger.’ Cass sat across from her friend in the cafe, her coffee cup encircled in her hands. ‘I couldn’t help myself. And he… oh my.. he tastes nice too.’

‘Oh no, Cass! Are you falling in love with him?’ Julie was shaking her head. ‘You’ve adored him since you were six. You’ve finally met the man that you’ve worshipped as a hero, your own personal saviour, and you’re just getting caught up in the moment.’

‘I hope that’s all it is.’ Cass said. ‘There’s no chance that he’s going to want to be involved with me anyway. He keeps calling me Cassie as if I’m still six.’

‘See. It’s hopeless.’ Julie agreed with Cass. ‘Look, give him a call and apologize for getting carried away. I’m sure he’ll be very understanding. He seems sweet enough.’

‘But..’ Cass started and bit her lip.

‘What?’ Julie asked, prompting her to carry on.

‘What if he hates me for doing that!’ Cass said, jumping to a worst case scenario.

‘Over a little peck on the lips? If he does get all angsty and hating over that then he’s not the hero you thought he was.’ Julie said emphatically. Cass nodded and their talk turned towards Harry and their upcoming anniversary party.


	14. Chapter 14

Malcolm sat at his desk the Monday following his dinner with Cass. Most of the aides and ministers had left for the day and he had some rare quiet time before the evening political radio chat shows started up. There was a debate taking place tonight between the Transport Minister and his opposition counterpart. He didn’t really have any concern as the minister in question was normally very on the ball. When Jamie sauntered in without knocking on the door, Malcolm just looked up and nodded at his old friend.

‘Brought us some chinese.’ Jamie set the bag of food on his desk and started to shift some piles of newspapers off Malcolm’s desk. ‘The missus warned me that if I were staying late tonight I’d have to feed you. So, you better eat you fucking ponce.’ 

‘Better have got some fucking lemon chicken then.’

‘I know what you fucking like, fuckwad.’ Jamie started to pull out the take out tubs and handed one over to him. ‘I got the special fortune cookies too. The ones I shove up your asshole so you can tell the future of the next flayed dick minister to cock up.’

‘At least you got that right.’ Malcolm said, picking up the lemon chicken and opening it up. ‘Sit the fuck down.’ He waved the chopsticks at Jamie towards the seat across from him. ‘Want to ask you something.’

‘What?’ Jamie was opening up his own food as he sat down. 

‘What do you make of Cassie?’ Malcolm asked.

‘What do I make of her? She’s grown up, successful, has her feet on the ground. A strong lassy, just not wee anymore. Why?’ 

‘I had her over for dinner Saturday evening. Just talking, catching up on our lives since that day.’ Malcolm explained. ‘When she was leaving, she ah, kissed me.’ 

Jamie started to choke on his chow mein. ‘What the fuck! What did you do?’

‘I was too surprised. I didn’t do anything. She just ran off into the waiting cab and left.’ Malcolm said. 

‘Good. Last thing you fucking need is to be caught perving over a young girl.’ Jamie told him.

‘She’s not a young girl.’ Malcolm protested. ‘She’s going to be 30.’

‘And you’re fucking fifty! You’re her father practically! She fucking grew up idolizing you. She’s got daddy issues. Take her out to dinner at a restaurant, have a chat with her then politely tell her that you’re only friends and leave it at that.’

‘You figure that’s all it is? Could it be that she actually maybe...’ Malcolm sounded unsure of himself for a change and it had Jamie shaking his head.

‘There’s abso-fucking-lutely no way that she could remotely love you normally.’ Jamie said emphatically. ‘You told me yourself that ever since she was six she’s been hanging onto the memory of you. She’s not in love with you as you are now. She’s in fucking love with the dream she grew up with.’

‘You really think that’s all it is, Jamie?’ Malcolm poked at the chicken without eating it, his appetite gone for the moment.

‘Fucking hell, do you want it to be more than that?’ Jamie asked.

‘I’m .. I’m not sure’ Malcolm admitted. ‘She’s intelligent, she’s gorgeous, and she’s soft. Loves hugging.’

‘Don’t fucking tell me..’ Jamie groaned.

‘We spent most of the evening on my sofa with her in my arms, just hugging.’

Jamie shook his head.’No fucking wonder! She’s probably thinking you want to shag her!’

‘It was only hugging, Jamie. I didn’t get a stiffy over it. Just a hug.’

‘Yeah and she planted one on you after. Hello!’ Jamie couldn’t believe what he was hearing from his friend. ‘Malcolm, you fucking lame-ass fuck wad. This is going to end so fucking badly.’

‘Thanks, Jamie.’ Malcolm grumbled, hating that his friend was probably fucking right.

That night Malcolm was lying in bed trying to get to sleep but couldn’t. His brain just kept thinking about Cassie and when she kissed him. In the dark he could imagine her, so close to him, how soft she was to hold. And then when she had kissed him. She had tasted so .. fuck, he had to seriously stop thinking this way! But she was very beautiful. He caught his breath in frustration, realizing that he was becoming aroused thinking of her. ‘Fuck!’ He got out of bed and went to the washroom. He tried to cool himself off with cold water on his face. The thought of a cold shower was shaken off. That never worked for him. Instead, he gave in and sat down. He felt guilty as hell but he masturbated anyway. After, he caught his breath, cleaned himself up and then went back to bed. At least now, he could finally get some sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Cass wrapped up her work for the day at the office and was heading home. At first she thought she may give Malcolm a call that night, see if he would be up for a dinner out on the weekend. Instead, she changed her mind and wound up at the reception desk at number 10. 

‘I was wondering if Mr. Malcolm Tucker were still here this late?’ Cass asked the receptionist.

‘Yes, he’s still here. He’s usually here late in the evenings. Do you have an appointment?’

‘No, I don’t. Just a friend stopping by to say hi, is all. I hoped that would be okay.’ Cass was ready to be disappointed. 

‘I’ll just call through to his PA and see if he’s available. We don’t normally get any head’s up as to his appointments.’ The receptionist made a quick call and had a quiet word with Sam, Malcolm's PA. ‘He’s currently in a meeting but if you’d like to go through he’d be able to see you after that.’

‘Oh! Thank you!’ Cass said, pleased and followed the receptionist’s directions through the hall’s to Malcolm’s office. There she met his PA, Sam, for the first time. 

‘If you’d like to just take a seat over there. Malcolm’s just in with someone right now but I don’t expect it to be much longer.’ 

Cass sat in the hall by Malcolm’s office and almost jumped with fright as she all of a sudden started to hear expletive-laced shouting from behind the door. She looked up in surprise and Sam just smiled and nodded at her. The shouting carried on for some time until the door flung open and a shaken looking man came out, sheepish and quiet. 

‘And get your fucking shit department under control! Fucking useless marzipan dildo!’ Malcolm stood at his door yelling at the retreating minister. ‘Sam! I want the fucking evening papers digested and on my desk by 8 am tomorrow morning. I’m going to fucking need it before the breakfast meeting with the PM.’

Sam was nodding, making notes and then gestured towards Cass. Malcolm turned on his heel, expecting an aide or something to be waiting to speak to him and then he halted what he was going to say when he saw Cass. She lifted her hand and waved lightly at him. 

‘Cass! What are you doing here?’ Malcolm looked embarrassed. ‘This isn’t the sort of place you should be hanging around.’ Malcolm turned to Sam, ‘You should have interrupted me when she got here!’

‘Malcolm, no, don’t give her a hard time.’ Cass tried to intercede. 

Frustrated he threw up his hands and let it go for the moment. ‘I’ve got to go attend an interview with one of the senior ministers so if you were looking for a dinner out tonight I’ll have to disappoint you, lassy. But i’ve got a bit of time now if you want to have a coffee.’

‘A coffee would be nice.’ Cass said quietly as she joined him in his office. She took a seat as he barked at Sam to get them coffee. ‘Are you always this way in the office?’

‘You mean a rude, cocky son of a bitch with a mouth that would put the worst of sailors to shame?’ Cass nodded. ‘Yes, I am. Sorry if that offends you but it’s how I work here.’

‘Just… ‘ Cass looked uncomfortable. ‘I never thought of you being this way. Just gentle, kind, and strong.’

‘I can be those but not here.’ Malcolm said. Sam came in bearing a tray with coffee and cups on it. ‘Thanks, Sam. Can you hold all my calls for 30?’ 

‘Of course.’ Sam nodded and left them be.

‘Well,’ Malcolm sat down after pouring them each a cup of coffee. ‘So, guess you’re disappointed now? The happy bubble has burst?’

Cass looked at him for a long few minutes before answering. ‘Reality never does live up to the dream.’ 

‘No. Dreams are just that. They aren’t real.’ Malcolm sat forward, looking at her intently. ‘I’m not a dream, Cass. I’m real. I have fucking bad habits and I’m not a saint. I won’t be a saint but I can be a friend.’

‘I know Malcolm. I don’t want a saint, anyway.’ Cass looked away from his piercing gaze, feeling uncomfortable. ‘A friend, yes.’ And more, she thought and hoped deep in her heart. 

Malcolm kept looking at her but his gaze softened. ‘Cass, this is maybe going too fast. Meeting you again after all these years and ...’

‘I’m sorry, Malcolm.’ Cass cut him off. ‘I shouldn’t have kissed you. I just came by to apologize for being presumptive. I don’t know what came over me.’

Malcolm grimaced, this was going the wrong way he thought to himself. ‘Fucking hell,’ He muttered. ‘Cass, the kiss the other night. Shit.’ He fidgeted for a moment. ‘Don’t apologize for that. It just took me by surprise.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Cass said and then looked apologetic. ‘You’re right, it’s all just in my dreams.’

‘Didn’t say that.’ Malcolm said. ‘I’m fucking old enough to be your father, Cass. Until now, you were always just that wee lassy to me. Now, you show up again and you’re grown up, a woman.’

‘Will I always be that child to you then?’ Cass asked.

Malcolm paused to collect his thoughts. ‘No.’ 

‘No?’ Cass asked, gazing at him. 

‘You’re a woman now. A very intelligent, beautiful woman.’ He admitted it to her. ‘Old enough to be your father though.’

‘But you aren’t my father. You’re my strong, brave Malcolm.’ Cass told him. 

‘A lot to live up to, I’m not your dream.’ Malcolm reminded her. 

‘I wasn’t referring to my dream. I know you are. When you stepped into my room at the hospital, you were brave. You could have turned your back on me, carried on with your life as it was and never think of me again as anything other than the young girl you pulled from a car wreck. And I know you’re strong, when you held me on Saturday, I could feel it. That’s why I kissed you.’ Cass blurted it out for him. 

‘Cass,’ Malcolm couldn’t really answer her. ‘I don’t want us to rush into anything. There’s a lot of things to work out.’

‘Like the twenty years?’ Cass asked. He nodded. ‘We’re both adults aren’t we?’

‘Fuck yes. But everyone else?’ Malcolm looked at her. ‘I just want to take it a bit slower. Maybe get to know each other better before it goes too far and then it goes all wrong. I want to keep you safe, Cass, not break your heart.’

Cass understood. ‘Dinner then? Saturday night?’

‘Yeah, dinner on Saturday.’ Malcolm agreed and Cass got up. He walked her to the door of his office, giving her a hug before she left. ‘We’ll go out this time. A proper date.’ 

‘I’d like that.’ Cass said.


	16. Chapter 16

‘Julie, would it be okay if I brought Malcolm as my guest to yours and Harry’s anniversary party?’ Cass asked her friend out of the blue two weeks later. She’d been out for dinner the past two Saturdays with Malcolm and her feelings had not changed for him. They’d not gone any further than hugs but spending the time getting to know one another better. 

‘Of course you can.’ Julie said as they walked through the mall together. ‘How’s it going between you two anyway? You’ve been rather cagey about that since the ‘KISS’.’ Julie was teasing her now. 

‘Just been getting to know each other.’ Cass tried to be evasive but Julie wasn’t having any of it. ‘No, seriously. We don’t know how it’ll go yet. I adore him and I’d love to take it further but for now, we both just want to take some time.’

‘Good. Maybe you’ll both come to your senses that it would not be the best idea to get into a relationship.’ 

‘I do love him, Julie. I can’t help that.’ Cass said,

‘Love as in a friend? Father figure?’

‘As in I’d like to love him as a boyfriend.’ 

Julie sighed. ‘Twenty years older, Cass. Wagner was eight years older than you and that didn’t go very well.’

‘That was totally different.’ Cass pointed out to her friend. ‘If I’d been able to have children we’d still be together.’

‘Sorry,’ Julie was apologetic at the tone in Cass’s voice. ‘I just don’t want you to be hurt again and he’s even older than Wagner was.’

‘Malcolm I think feels the same way as I do, Julie. If he were just wanting to be friends I don’t think he would be wanting to hug me so often.’

‘Has he said anything more to you?’ 

‘Not yet. We’re just taking it slowly.’  
‘Well, bring him along to the party. But don’t ever forget that I’ll be here for you if he does break your heart.’


	17. Chapter 17

Malcolm arrived at Cass’s place in a cab to take her to the party. He had some misgivings about this party. He held out his arm for her to take and Cass took it. ‘So, our first public appearance together?’ 

‘Should I be nervous then?” Cass asked, smiling.

‘I am.’ Malcolm admitted as he held the cab door open.

‘Why?’ Cass asked as she settled with him beside her.

‘Age gap.’ He said. 

Cass sighed. Julie’s words were always in the back of her mind. ‘I wish it weren’t such an issue.’ She reached out and took his hand in hers, squeezing him lightly. ‘I hate that it’s holding us back.’

‘Shush.’ Malcolm told her, squeezing her hand back. 

‘I’ve not changed my mind at all. Not from our first kiss.’ Malcolm grunted in response, not willing to admit even to himself (at least not properly) that he was falling in love with her as much as she was with him. Cass felt the unspoken debate in his own head and rested her head on his shoulder. ‘I love you, Malcolm.’ She felt him catch his breath but not respond in kind yet.

The cab pulled up and they walked up the footpath to Julie’s and Harry’s place. ‘Cass! About time you got here!’ Harry had opened the door on them and gave Cass a big bear hug. ‘And you must be Malcolm. How are you?’ The two men shook hands and Harry quickly evaluated Malcolm. 

‘I’m fine. Thanks for allowing me to come along with Cass.’ Malcolm was putting on his best polite social demeanour. 

‘Come on! Cass, you’ve not had a chance to meet my two brothers yet. they’ve been wanting to meet you for some time now.’ Harry ushered the two of them in. ‘I understand you’re working in the government, Malcolm?’ 

‘Yes, in Media.’ Malcolm was vague about his job and just followed Cass through the house to the back garden where the two families and their close friends were gathered. Harry introduced them to a number of his extended family. Julie finally emerged to join them carrying some trays of nibbles and pastries. Cass and Julie hugged and then Julie gave Malcolm a hug. ‘Nice to see you again, Julie.’

‘And you, Malcolm.’ Julie took Malcolm over from Cass, leading him away from her to introduce him to her family members. ‘So, how do you want me to introduce you?’ She asked under her breath. ‘Are you an official couple yet?’

‘Just friends,’ Malcolm said. ‘Where’d you get the notion we were a couple?’

‘Cass is my best friend, Malcolm. We tell each other everything. And I grew up with her so I know all about Malcolm the Owl and her hero. So, of course I know she’s in love with you.’ Malcolm scowled at her. ‘I’m not trying to wind you up, Malcolm. I just want to know how you want me to play it. if you’re just friends then that’s it.’

‘Yes.’ He grumbled and Julie introduced him as Cass’s friend. 

When they did find time to speak together, Malcolm was guarded and Cass looked at him with a worried look. ‘You don’t look like you’re enjoying the party.’ 

‘You are just telling everyone we’re friends, right?’ He asked, coming off more harshly than he had meant to sound.

‘That’s what we agreed to,’ Cass assured him.

‘Except Julie.’ 

‘Julie’s known about you since I was seven. She doesn’t count and she won’t say anything against us.’ Malcolm made a grumbling noise. ‘Shush, Malcolm. Please?’

‘Trying. Should have waited.’ He said. ‘Haven’t sorted out our own shit yet, let alone being seen together.’

‘Oh, Malcolm.’ Cass ached to give him a hug but didn’t dare. 

‘Fucking hell, Cass.’ Malcolm groaned at her tone. ‘I can beg off and leave you to enjoy the party. I know how to fake an emergency phone call.’

‘I wanted you to be here with me and meet my friends.’ 

‘I know, I know. It’s just..’ He rubbed his eyes in frustration. ‘Fuck I hate this.’   
Julie was heading their way with a few drinks. ‘Hey, you two. Conspiring together to cause trouble?’ 

‘No.’ Malcolm said flatly, sounding even more grumpy than he had when they had first arrived. 

‘Julie, sorry.’ Cass apologized and felt Malcolm stiffen beside her. 

‘Could you two maybe come inside with me for a few minutes. I could use a hand with some more nibbles.’ Julie cut off any response Malcolm could come up with. Getting between them, she hooked her hands around both of their arms and practically dragged them into the kitchen. ‘Am I going to have get tough with you two?’ She asked once they were out of earshot of the rest of the party.

‘Tough?’ Malcolm shot up an eyebrow at her. ‘Fucking.. ow.’ Malcolm looked at Cass who had just dug an elbow into his side.

‘Malcolm, Cass, can you two just not admit the truth to yourselves?’ Julie called them up on the subject. 

‘Not a couple.’ 

‘That is the biggest load of shit I have ever heard.’ Julie shot back at him. ‘And I’ve heard a hell of a lot dealing with my clientele. Cass, have you admitted it to him yet?’

Cass looked at her friend, then to Malcolm and then back to Julie. ‘I have.’

‘I don’t think you have.’ Julie said. ‘Otherwise, Mr. Tucker here wouldn’t be in such a waffle.’ He humphed loudly at Julie’s words. ‘You two are hopeless.’

Cass looked at Malcolm, suddenly feeling like that very young girl again who’s got a serious crush on an older boy but painfully shy. She reached over and took hold of his hand. Malcolm looked down at her hand in his and then interlaced his fingers in hers. 

‘Cass, I’ve known you for so long and I know what Malcolm means to you. Yes, he’s a lot older than you and a lot of folks won’t understand it but you two are trying so hard to not fall in love but you already have. Stop fighting it already.’ Malcolm was still scowling. ‘Stop it you.’ Julie smacked him in the arm. ‘You know I’m right. I’m not judging either of you. I’ll leave that to all the blind idiots that inhabit the world.’ She gave them both a hug. ‘Now, relax and enjoy the party. Maybe even next year we can celebrate two anniversaries!’ She left them alone in the kitchen and returned to her back garden.

Malcolm stood there, silent as Cass turned to him. She put her hands on his, gazing into his eyes. With a tilt of her head, she smiled at him. ‘Malcolm.’

‘Cass.’

‘I love you, Malcolm.’ She told him. ‘I don’t care that you’re older. I don’t care that you swear like a sailor. I only care about you.’

‘Cass.’ Malcolm swallowed hard, so hard for him to say the words. It had been such a long time for him. Lifting her hands to his lips, he kissed her fingers. Then he let go of her hands, took her face in his hands and kissed her properly.Cass melted into him, giving him everything she had in her heart. When he parted from her, he held his breath for a moment, gauging her reaction. She stood there, her eyes closed, sighing contentedly. When she opened her eyes, it was to look into his. At first his eyes were hard to read and then she saw them soften. 

‘Malcolm?’ Cass asked him softly.

‘Cass.’ He breathed her name. ‘I love you.’ He bent to kiss her again. Holding her close against him afterwards, his hands warm against her skin. ‘I don’t ever want to let you go.’

‘I never want to lose you again.’ Cass told him, her hands brushing his face. ‘I lost so much time with you already.’ 

‘I know, Cass. I know.’ Malcolm just kept holding her tight. ‘We can’t get that time back. Maybe I don’t really want to wish for that time together. Maybe too different for us.I’ve got you here and now and I love you so very, very much.’ Cass buried her face in his chest, crying from joy.

Julie nudged her husband, Harry from the doorway. He looked at Julie and smiled. ‘About bloody time.’

They left the party soon after and Malcolm escorted Cass back to her place. ‘Come inside, Malcolm.’ Cass said as he held back at the door. ‘Please?’

He nodded and followed her in. Cass closed the door behind him, locking it. Malcolm arched an eyebrow at her but she just took his hand and led him to her sitting room and pulled him down to sit on the sofa with her. Malcolm quickly settled her against his chest, an arm around her. ‘Cass,’ Malcolm rubbed his hand over her shoulder. ‘I love you.’ He kissed the top of her head. 

She snuggled in closer against him, ‘I love you too, Malcolm.’

‘It’s not going to be easy, you know that, right?’ Malcolm’s practicality rose to the forefront. 

‘Can’t we just enjoy this for now?’ Cass tried to get him to just let it all go for the moment. ‘We can talk about that later can’t we?’

‘Just puts it off, better to do this now.’ Malcolm told her. ‘We’re going to get shit thrown at us. I’ll do what I can but it’ll get out. I can manage my end of things but I’m not going to be able to manipulate things in your office. Will you be able to handle it?’

‘I started there just after Wagner left me after his affair with his secretary so I’m used to office gossip. I just stayed strong and didn’t let it bother me.’ Cass told him.

‘What if they fire you?’ Malcolm said, building the worst case scenario for her. ‘Civil law is a small job market in London. Everyone will know you as the one who shags the old man of Whitehall.’

‘I’m a civil lawyer, Malcolm. I know the law. Falling in love and having a relationship with a man 20 years older than me isn’t a cause for dismissal.’

‘Hope they don’t try.’ Malcolm chewed on his lip, lost in thought for a few moments. ‘What about your family? How do they feel about us?’

Cass sighed, ‘Haven’t told them yet.’

‘No?’

‘It’s only my grandparents. I’ve not even told them that I’ve found you again.’ Cass looked out the sitting room window. Malcolm grunted. ‘Papa will be happy. He’s never really unhappy when it comes to me. Typical doting grandfather. Nana though.’

‘Your grandmother?’ 

Cass nodded. ‘She never really wanted to be a ‘mother’ again. My dad was her only child and she never got along with my mum. The best I could ever find out was that Nana had wanted my dad to marry some girl from a wealthy family in their home town. But I came along and they got married. I think Nana resented me from then on.’ her fingers were toying with his as she spoke.   
‘And here I was saving you,’ Malcolm sighed. ‘Christ on a cross. She sounds like a winner.’ 

‘I don’t hate her, Malcolm. She raised me when I was alone.’ Cass was diplomatic about her grandmother. 

‘Tack on the fucking age issue and it’s not going to be pleasant.’ Malcolm scratched his head. ‘When you going to tell her? I’ll be there with you when you do if you want.’ 

‘I’ll call her this week. On my own. If she really kicks off then.. well, then I’ll just have to deal with it.’ 

Malcolm grabbed her hand in his, ‘You don’t have to do it on your own, Cass.’ 

‘No but I think it would be better. I’ll let you know how it goes.’ Cass settled back against him, letting his arms and his body heat lull her. “What about your family, Malcolm?’

‘Ah, I’m not worried about them. My mam had my younger brother, Angus, 15 years after she had me. So age gaps are the norm for us. Probably be the opposite reaction than your Nana. Getting my mam and da to not smother you will be the problem. And then there’s my niece, Mary, she’s over just about every week for visits. Angus just lives about 10 minutes drive from here so he drops her off most Sunday mornings to hang out with her uncle Malc.’ He was stretching out his legs, finding himself getting sleepy. ‘Speaking of that, I should probably head home.’

‘Stay, tonight..’ Cass invited him to remain with her. 

‘I was supposed to listen to a radio interview this evening and … ‘ Malcolm was stopped by Cass kissing him on his lips. Minutes later, he was finally able to finish his thought. ‘And ah, damn.’ Instead of trying to leave he just went back to kissing her until they were both breathless. They didn’t have to say anything else as Cass took his hand and led him to her bedroom. Falling on the bed together they spent the night finally loving one another completely.


	18. Chapter 18

Malcolm’s watch beeped near his ear, the alarm going off and waking him up. One cracked open as he looked at the watchface, noted that it was 7 am and then realized he wasn’t alone. And, a muddled thought forming in his head, not in his own bed. Cass, sleeping still beside him, was naked and curled tight against his own body, which was equally naked. Being as silent as he could, he wriggled his way out of her grasp and out of the bed. Pleased that he hadn’t woken her up, Malcolm quietly found his trousers and his shirt before exiting the bedroom. In the hallway, the bedroom door closed behind him, he got dressed and then headed to the sitting room to find his shoes. Ready to go, Malcolm returned for a moment to the bedroom and leaned over to kiss her lightly on the forehead. 

Cass roused at the touch of his lips against her skin. ‘Malcolm?’ She murmured sleepily. ‘Come back to bed.’

‘Can’t, Cass. Have to head home. My niece will be dropping by after 8. Promised her I’d be there.’ A long finger brushed some stray hairs away from her face. ‘Call me later, I’ll make you dinner tonight.’ Cass made a disappointed noise but didn’t try to stop him leaving. 

In the back of the cab heading back home, Malcolm had some time to really think over what had happened. Hardly a month had gone by since they’d met again and he was already sleeping with Cass! Damn, he fucking loved her! He was grinning at the thought of being in love with Cass and he glared at the cabbie as he caught the strange look the guy was giving him in the rearview mirror. 

Pulling up at his place, Malcolm went inside to have a quick shower and change before his niece arrived. He put on a pot of strong coffee and sat at the kitchen table reading the Sunday papers until Angus and Mary arrived. 

‘Uncle!’ Mary came barrelling into the kitchen and, before he could think of getting up, she was scrambling onto his lap and hugging him hard. 

‘Hey, munchkin!’ Malcolm hugged her back. ‘Angus! Morning. Having a cup before you head off for the day?’

‘Nay, gotta get going back to the missus. We’ve gotta get some running around done.’ Angus came over and ruffled his daughter’s hair. ‘Behave with Uncle Malc, Mary.’

‘Always!’ Mary was beaming as she hung on to her Uncle Malcolm. 

‘Wanted to have a quick word before you took off, Angus.’ Malcolm said. ‘Mary, can you give me and your Da a minute? I’ll join you in the play house in a few, okay?’

‘Only a minute!’ Mary said and then hopped off his lap and out to the back garden. He had converted the small greenhouse that had come with house to a play house for Mary. 

‘What’s up, Malc?’ Angus sat at the table across from his older brother. 

‘Haven’t told mam or da yet but will do this week, remember Cassie? The lassy I saved from the car wreck?’

‘God, yah. Decades ago, now. What ‘bout her?’

‘Met her again.’ Malcolm said as he leaned forward turning his coffee cup in his hands. ‘Fell in love with her.’

‘Sweet jesus!’ Angus looked startled. ‘She’s young!’

‘She’s on 30 now.’ Malcolm clarified. ‘Not a lassy anymore. Grown woman and by God she’s beautiful.’

‘S’truth?’ Angus questioned him. Malcolm nodded. ‘Well then, you gonna take her home t’Glasgow to meet mam and da?’

‘Soon enough. Wanted to let you know in case, well, Cass may be here some times when Mary comes by. Didn’t want you to find out through the munchkin.’

‘Preciate that, Malc.’ Angus got up, patting his older brother on the shoulder. ‘Congrats, Malc. I hope it works out for you.’ 

‘Thanks, Angus. See you later.’ Malcolm saw his brother out the front door and then headed to the back garden to spend time with his precocious niece.


	19. Chapter 19

‘Hi, Papa,’ Cass called her grandparents that Sunday afternoon. ‘Is Nana around?’ 

‘Out in the garden. How you doing, Cassie? I wish you would call more often.’ Her grandfather was smiling and happy at hearing her voice. ‘Better yet, come by and visit.’

‘Papa, I’m glad you're alone right now, I want to tell you first before I tell Nana.’

‘What’s up, Cassie?’ 

‘I met Malcolm again.’ She blurted it out.

‘That was the fellow from the accident, right?’ Papa asked. ‘Wow. That’s good?’

‘Yes, Papa. It’s very good!’ Cass couldn’t keep the joy from her voice. ‘I’ve been getting to know him and well, I love him.’

‘Oh.’ Papa sounded concerned. ‘You sure about that?’

‘I am, Papa, I am! I know it’s odd but I’m very sure that I love him. Not because he’s a hero. For who he is now.’

‘Nana is not going to be pleased with this, you know that right Cassie?’

‘That’s why I wanted to talk to you first. Like Wagner. If it gets serious...’

‘I wasn’t even thinking about the age thing.’ Papa answered. ‘He’s a lot older than Wagner was when you married him.’

‘I know. But I truly do love Malcolm.’

‘Cassie, honey, you know whatever makes you happy I’ll support you. Nana won’t though.’

‘Oh Papa! I wouldn’t put you to decide between us. Nana’s your sweetheart and will always be first. Just like I feel about Malcolm.’

‘Let’s take this slow, okay, Cassie? Spend some more time getting to know Malcolm and then we can talk about it if it does get more serious. Okay, honey?’

‘Do you think that would be better?’

‘I think so. If you want I can talk to her about it when she’s in the right mood for you.’

‘Okay, Papa. I’ll leave it to you then. Let me know her reaction when you do.’ Cass said, leaving it in her Papa’s hands for now.


	20. Chapter 20

‘No, Cass. I am not going to have you accompany me to this work function Friday night.’ Malcolm was home early enough for a change to make her dinner at his place. It had been about a month now since they’d started properly dating one another. Most of their evenings together were on Friday or Saturday nights but this was a rare Wednesday night that Malcolm had invited her over as he wouldn’t be able to see her on Friday. 

‘Why not?’ Cass was leaning over the kitchen island watching him chop away at vegetables. 

‘It’s work. That’s why.’ He said sharply. 

‘But it’s a social event, you said. Most everyone will have their partners with them. I thought we were...’

Malcolm turned to her, ‘We are, Cass. But I don’t want you mixing with my work. You know what I’m like at work.’

‘I told you I don’t care about your language at work. You’re not that bad anyway.’

‘Cass, darling, you heard me the one time and that’s the only time I care for you to hear me that way. Even with partners there, there’s the chance I’ll have to call someone to task. And if I have to I’m not going to hold back. If you’re there, I can’t do my job.’

‘I don’t believe you, Malcolm.’ Cass said. 

‘I’m not changing my mind, Cass. I won’t have my private life mix with my work life.’

‘You came along to that work dinner of mine two weeks ago and you were perfectly fine with that.’

‘And everyone there was absolutely fine with you trotting in a grandpa as your boyfriend. That was a totally different scenario. I know how to behave in public. This is work. And the answer is still no.’ Malcolm said firmly, closing the subject down.

Cass had the good sense to not push it any further, At least for the time being. Instead, the two of them settled in to a lovely dinner and a great deal of making out on his couch until they moved to Malcolm’s bedroom. 

Afterwards, Malcolm was on his back, legs stretched out, with Cass at his side, her one leg draped over his. He had one arm around her, holding her close to him. Malcolm enjoyed feeling her against him. When her fingers teased his sparse chest hair, he sighed contentedly. Even more so when her lips pressed against his skin. The fading flush of her cheeks after their sex appealed to him, almost arousing him again. Closing his eyes to the sight, his fingers stroked her arm. He had to get some sleep, he would have to be in the office early to get caught up for this early night home with Cass. 

‘Kiss for your thoughts,’ Cass said as she gazed up to see his eyes closed. 

‘Just thinking about sleep.’ Malcolm replied. 

‘Just sleep?’ 

‘Sleep, then work in the morning.’ 

‘Mmm, work. Call in sick. I don’t have anything major on the books for tomorrow so I can pull a day off.’ 

‘No sick days for me, darling.’ Malcolm said. ‘Last time I was off a day unscheduled was when my niece was born.’

Cass sighed. Another fight she wouldn’t win. ‘It’s always going to be this way, isn’t it?’ 

‘Oh fucking christ,’ Malcolm groaned. ‘Now?’

‘I only mean how your job will always keep you late or tied up.’ Cass spread her hand over his chest. ‘Please, don’t get upset, Malcolm.’

‘Cass, it will. I’m not going to be there forever but until that day when I either quit or get my ass fired, it’s my mistress. A very demanding mistress.’ 

‘And that makes me?” Cass prompted him.

‘My love.’ Malcolm said, the distinction easily made in his mind but the tension in her body told him it wasn’t for her. ‘Fuck.’ He growled. ‘Cass, I can’t deal with this shit, okay? I love you but I’m not going to sacrifice my job for you or for anyone. My life revolves around it. I don’t even let Mary interfere with my job. That’s it. Understand?’

‘Malcolm, I’m sorry I brought it up.’ Cass said as she got up from the bed. She gathered up her clothes and left the bedroom to dress in the bathroom. Malcolm, waiting until she had closed the door, punched the warm empty spot on the bed with his clenched fist. 

‘Fuck fuck fuck.’ He ground between his teeth as he thumped the mattress as hard as he could before he pulled the blanket over his naked body. 

‘I’ll call you Saturday?’ Cass asked from the doorway, dressed to head home. 

‘Yeah. Saturday.’ Malcolm nodded to her and listened to her leave.


	21. Chapter 21

Malcolm threw himself into his work over the next two days. He knew himself all too well and rather than spend time at home alone and stewing over the argument with Cass, he showed up at the office each morning at six a.m, bringing a take away breakfast sandwich and a strong coffee with him. Knowing that he had the party on Friday night, he brought his change of clothes with him to the office that morning as well.

Jamie strolled into his office, a bundle of documents in hand to go over some details of upcoming policy briefs with Malcolm. ‘Holy fucking decaf, Malcolm. You look shittier than DoSAC’s track record. What the fuck is going on, mate?’

‘Haven’t had a chance to really sleep much since Wednesday.’ Malcolm explained as he closed up the folder with the media pack for the latest public transport funding budgets. ‘Fucking treasury ramming a hot poker up our arseholes.’ He tossed it to one side. ‘More fucking media shit to wipe up?’ He nodded at the folders in Jamie’s hand.

‘You wanted to review the foreign sec’s six month plan. I just finished the edit from them and I’ve noted some parts for you to look over. But not till you fucking tell me why you’re not fucking sleeping.’

‘Too much fucking work to do,’ Malcolm brushed aside Jamie’s concerns. ‘Hand them here.’ He gestured but Jamie just sat down, hanging on to the folders. ‘Fucking dick, give them to me so I can look at them.’

‘You’re fucking crabby, what’s going on ya fuckwad.’

‘None of your fucking pissy business.’ Malcolm snapped at his friend. ‘If you’re going to be a cock about it you can take your shit and run with it on your own. Anything fucked up by it you get to wipe up the shit storm on your own too.’

‘Malc, mate, this is me, Jamie. Not one of your whipping boy limp dicked ministers. What’s going on, mate.’ Jamie went from bulldog to concerned friend in a flash. 

‘Just women problems,’ Malcolm said being vague. ‘Nothing to do with work.’

‘You’re letting someone pulling your cock to fuck you up this way? Dump the dozy cunt and move on. No pussy is worth what it’s doing to you.’

‘Well, thanks fucking loads, Mr. Freud. It’s not that kind of a problem.’ 

‘Oh fuck, the cunt wants more of your time?’ Jamie asked and then the look on Malcolm’s face told him he had got it right first time. ‘Definitely fuck the cunt hard this weekend and then drop her like a hot, steaming pile of shit in the toilet.’

‘I don’t want to fucking drop her.’ Malcolm admitted. ‘Want to keep this one for a while yet.’ 

‘Sorry?’ Jamie looked at his friend in shock. ‘You? Actually want to keep a pussy around for longer than a few weeks of shagging hard? You’ve not wanted a permanent cunt in your life for what? Twenty years or so now?’ 

‘So? I can change my mind, Jamie.’ 

‘I can’t wait to meet her, she must be some fairy with a magic wand that’s sprinkled happy piss on you.’ Jamie teased his friend. 

‘You already have,’ Malcolm said under his breath, just holding his hand out for Jamie to hand him the folders. ‘It’s Cassie.’

‘WHAT THE FUCK!?!?’ Jamie shot out of his chair to lean over the desk at Malcolm. ‘Cassie?? Are you.. seriously… have you gone fucking apeshit mental? You can’t fucking take advantage of her!’

‘I’m not taking fucking advantage of her, Jamie. It’s mutual.’

‘Is that how you’re explaining it to yourself? Make you fucking feel better about fucking someone who’s practically a daughter? Fucking fuck me! You’re her fucking saviour and now you're ploughing her?’

‘I’m not her fucking saviour! I fucking love her!’ Malcolm snapped at his old friend. ‘You know, that fucking bullshit emotion that you pour into your wife? The same fucking emotion that I felt about my fucking ex! I fucking love her!’

Jamie, shaken by the force of Malcolm’s anger, backed off. ‘Shit, you mean it.’ 

‘Yes, I fucking mean it!’ Malcolm barked. 

‘Seriously? You’re not just playing to her hero worship shit?’

‘If she felt that way I would have told her to pack off from the start. I’m not anyone’s fucking hero.’

Jamie scratched his head. ‘Fucking hell, Malcolm.’

‘Yeah, fucking hell. Now give me the goddamn shit you want me to look at.’ Malcolm told his friend.

‘Okay, fuck the work. So, you’re shagging Cassie, who’s 20 years younger than you, has a hero crush on you but apparently loves you and you are looking like shit because you are happy?’

‘I am NOT fucking happy.’ Malcolm shot back. ‘I’m fucking pissed over the whole fucking thing and just want to work.’

‘Then why aren’t you fucking happy?’ Jamie asked bluntly.

‘Because she wants to come to the party tonight and I told her no fucking way. Then she went on about how I shouldn’t let my job take my life over. I told her that I’m not going to change how I fucking work. So, she’s a bit mad at me and walked out of my place Wednesday night. Haven’t spoken to her since. She said she’d call Saturday. Just getting work done in the meantime.’  
‘It’s a social party, Malcolm. I’m bringing my fucking wife. If you’re that serious about you and her being in love then what’s the problem.’

‘I don’t want work to mix with my private life. Last time I did that I lost my wife.’

‘Fucking knob, you lost your wife because you wouldn’t stop working!’

‘That was just the final straw for her, that’s all.’ Malcolm turned quiet. He hated bringing up the subject of his marriage. ‘She hated that I was crude and loud with people in the office. She saw me lay a bollocking on one of the aides once and then ripped into me at home that night. It was an almighty row between us. And Wednesday night I had the same sort of row with Cassie. So, yeah, I’m not fucking happy.’

‘You are a properly fucked up cock-sucker, Malc.’ Jamie told him. ‘At least you’re not married yet. Sort the shit out before you do. Or move on.’ 

‘Thanks, Jamie. Fuck off now.’ Malcolm grabbed the folders from him and got back to work.


	22. Chapter 22

The party that night dragged on and Malcolm, ever popular, was asked to regale people with past stories of cock ups far into the night. Only Jamie gave him any stick about being on his own. No one else in the office knew about Cass and they were used to him flying solo at parties. As everyone was at the party, he had turned his mobile off and ignored it for the night for a change. Not until it started to wind down, did Malcolm start to dread returning to his home. Would just mean moping about there. Instead, he headed to his office and made a bed of the couch in the corner. He’d be able to get up early and do more work before Cass called him to figure out what they were doing that night. 

In the morning, his back sore from sleeping in a cramped position, Malcolm got up and stretched to work the kinks out of his back. It was only then, when he was changing out of the clothes he’d worn to the party and back into the suit he’d worn yesterday to the office that he had looked at his mobile to turn the ringer back on. Two missed calls. Two voicemail. He put it on speaker and set it on the desk while he changed.  
‘Malcolm, it’s Cass. Just wanted to call and see if you maybe wanted to get together after the party. I know it would be late but it’s the weekend and it’s not like we’d have to get up early. Let me know.’

‘Fuck,’ He muttered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The second voicemail played.

‘Hi, Malcolm. I hope you’re okay. It’s just 1 am now and I’m at your place. I guess you must have been too drunk to make it home. When you get home wake me if I’m still asleep.’

‘Fuck fuck fuck!’ He threw the mobile at the couch, watching it bounce from there onto the floor. ‘Why did I give her a fucking key!’ Frustrated he stomped to the couch, picking up his mobile and flopped onto the couch, rubbing his crusty eyes free of the sleep. He stared at the phone in his hands. Wanting to get this over and move on with the rest of his day, he rang her mobile and waited for her to answer. It went to voicemail so he just hung up and re-dialed. Wake her up now, he thought, better that way. He had to re-dial three times before she answered. 

‘Hello?’ Cass’s voice was barely a whisper and sleepy. 

‘Cass, g’morning.’ Malcolm felt some of his anger fade at the sound of her voice.

‘Malcolm, morning!’ He could hear her sitting up in bed, the bedsprings squeaking. ‘What happened last night?’

‘Was going to ask you the same.’ Malcolm answered. ‘You knew I was going to be out so why’d you bother going to my place?’

‘You did get my voicemail?’ Cass asked. ‘Thought we could..’

‘I got your voicemail. This morning. When I woke up. I’m at the office. Figured if you were wanting to get together tonight then I’d wrap up what I needed to here in the office this morning. So, I slept on my office couch.’

‘Oh,’ Cass was contrite. ‘I was hoping to surprise you. Got that wrong didn’t I?’

‘Just a bit,’ Malcolm answered. ‘Look, Cass, I don’t like surprises like this. I get enough up my fucking ass here at the office.’

‘I know that now,’ Cass said. ‘I’m sorry, Malcolm. It’s better then to plan things out? Given your schedule?’

Malcolm, taken aback at her understanding, ‘Yeah, if I know where I have to be then I can work round it you know. I don’t always get enough down time during the week to keep on top of everything. Weekends are quiet here at the office.’

‘Do you have much to get done this morning?’

‘Couple of hours maybe. Less if I don’t get distracted.’ 

‘Would I be a distraction?’ Cass asked. 

‘Huh?’ Malcolm was confused now. ‘You’re at my place, I’d have to be talking to you on the phone to be distracted.’

‘No, I mean, would I be a distraction if I were to drop by your office and hang out with you?’ Cass offered. ‘I could bring you a breakfast and some coffee. There’s some documents I could read through there just as easily as at home tomorrow morning. Then we could decide on what we’d like to do the rest of the day.’

‘You’d want to just hang out in my office reading?’

‘Why not. Save us time no?’ Cass pointed out to him. ‘More time for us to maybe go for a stroll together.’ 

‘I’ve never, I don’t know.’ Malcolm couldn’t really answer her. He’d never thought that anyone would care to spend time just reading with him working. ‘I suppose we could try. If you distract me though...’

‘If it’s too distracting then we’ll know and we won’t do it again. Don’t know until we try.’ 

‘Alright then, c’mon by to the office. Ring me when you get to the side door. I’ll have to fetch you in, security won’t let you in without a pass.’

‘I’ll be there soon. Have to get dressed first.’ Cass blew him a kiss over the phone and then he was left sitting in the silence of his office, still dumbfounded. 

He was expecting a telling off, or a lecture, or another row. Shrugging, he got up and went to put a pot of coffee on in the small kitchenette. He’d be needing it today, he thought. 

Half an hour later, Malcolm had his head buried in a thick pile of policy briefs that were up for debate in the upcoming week when his mobile rang. Distracted he picked up the phone and barked into it, ‘It’s fucking Saturday, leave me alone!’ 

‘Malcolm? I’m just about at your office.’ Cass ignored his opening harangue. 

‘Oh, fuck, Cass. Sorry, was working and forgot you’d be calling. I’ll be at the door in a few.’ Striding down the empty halls, he came to the door and explained to the security guard about Cass joining him. He entered her information in the visitor book and signed out a visitor pass for her. Security opened the door for her and he led her to his office. Cass had a takeaway bag in one hand and a satchel over her shoulder. Even with her jeans and a casual top on, a pashmina scarf loosely around her neck, she looked incredibly beautiful. This woman, he thought, could steamroll over a bus load of the ministers he had to deal with. 

‘Coffee?’ He asked as they were entering his office. ‘I put a pot on not that long ago. Should still meet your refined standards.’ 

‘That would be lovely, Malcolm. Do you have any plates around or shall I spread out some napkins?’

‘Just do napkins, I’m not washing up any fucking dishes and the cleaners aren’t back in till Monday after 5pm.’ Malcolm said over his shoulder as he disappeared to the kitchenette. He quickly got them both coffees and strode back to his office. She’d laid out a couple of breakfast bagel sandwiches for them and some fruit bowls. They ate in companionable silence. 

Without a word, Cass started to clean up after the two of them and looked at his coffee cup. ‘More coffee?’

‘I can get it,’ Malcolm made to get up but she just took his cup from him.

‘Sit, you got the last round. My turn.’ She was out the office door before he could protest. When she came back she handed him his cup and then took hers to the couch. Picking up her satchel she sat, legs under her, and pulled out a folder of papers. Malcolm just shrugged, still expecting this to go disastrously wrong, and bent to his work. Cass was so quiet and professional that he totally forgot she was even there as he worked away at the pile of policy briefs. Before he knew it, two hours had passed and he was finished with the stack. 

Stretching and sitting back in his chair, he looked over at her on the couch. She was equally absorbed with her reading. Cass only looked up when his chair squeaked with him tilting back in it. ‘How you doing there?’ He asked her. ‘I’m all caught up.’

‘I’ve got plenty to read but I’m ahead now. If you’re all done then, shall we figure out what we’d like to do now?’ 

He grinned at her, ‘You’re beautiful, you know that?’ 

Cass, head to one side, smiled at him. ‘I do now.’ Malcolm chuckled. ‘Did you know that you’re a very handsome old man?’

‘Old!’ He placed a hand on his chest. ‘Not old! Not at all. Only fifty. I can out match men half my age.’

‘With your sharp tongue, that I have no doubt of!’ Cass teased him. ‘But the rest of you?’

‘Challenge me then, I’ll keep up with you my wee lassy!’ Malcolm got to his feet and grabbed his jacket. ‘You mentioned a stroll?’ He held out his hand for her to take it. ‘There’s this long path around St. James Park Lake, maybe even to the Palace?’

‘That sounds like a wonderful way to spend a Saturday morning.’

‘Fuck morning, it’s almost noon now!’ Malcolm, arm out for her to slip her hand through, led her from the office and soon, in the lovely sun drenched park, they were happily walking along. Their steps found them across from the Palace and they found a spot to sit at after Malcolm had bought them a quick snack at a nearby street vendor. Finishing their snack, Malcolm wrapped his arms around Cass and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her. Cass’s arms went round his neck and she was returning his kiss. ‘Cass,’ He smiled at her after a few minutes. ‘You’re too fucking good for me.’

‘That’s funny,’ Cass said. ‘I was thinking the same about you.’

‘It’s still kinda early but,’ Malcolm pecked her on the lips before he finished his thought, ‘how about an early night at my place?’

‘Sounds like a great plan to me.’


	23. Chapter 23

Weeks later, Julie and Cass were chatting over coffee after work one evening. Harry was caught up with a case and was working late while Malcolm had been called in to oversee an interview with one of the ministers. Both women had decided to take advantage of the freedom and had decided to make a girls night out of it. 

‘Come on, girlfriend. Spill the goss.’ Julie was prompting Cass to give her an update. ‘Last we had a good heart to heart was at my anniversary party. How’s it been going with you two?’ 

‘We’ve had some ups and downs. He gets a bit testy when it comes to his work. Malcolm hasn’t really told me everything but he’s hinted at some of his past to me.’

‘Go on,’ Julie urged her to continue. 

‘His ex-wife sounds like she really resented how much his work takes out of him. In time and energy. Malcolm just won’t let his work slide at all.’

‘He does still make time for you?’ Julie asked, a little concerned at Cass’s news. 

‘More than enough!’ Cass said. ‘We spend most Friday nights and practically all of Saturday together. Sunday’s are usually only a quiet dinner together.’

‘Nothing during the week?’ 

Cass shook her head. ‘It’s too chaotic for him. He’s called in to the office or on the phone most nights. So, if there’s a chance during the week at all he usually just calls me up. Works out actually, because I can keep on top of the piles of legal doc proofs that I’ve got to do.’

‘Still just at the doc pushing? Thought you’d have been given more by now to do.’

‘Oh, I have been given some of the junior lawyers’ tasks but there’s no full time junior spot open yet. And actually, Julie, I’m rather enjoying this. My schedule fits nicely with Malcolm’s.’

‘Whoa, are you saying that you're happy to stay a non-partner for Malcolm’s sake?’ Julie was surprised at that. Cass had always been adamant about wanting to be full partner one day.

‘I’m not saying that, just not in as much of a hurry as I might be otherwise. I can afford to bide my time for a full-time partner. I could push for a part-time position but there’d be no pay benefit for that. Staying full time as an assistant gets me more experience.’

‘Oh, that makes more sense. What if you get a full time partner and it clashes with your schedules though?’

‘Honestly?’ Cass asked her friend, who nodded. ‘I expect that it’s going to be some years yet before that happens. And well, Malcolm is more likely to be on the verge of retirement by then.’

‘I didn’t think about that,’ Julie said. ‘That’s some thought you know. You’ll still be working for a good twenty years while he’s retired.’

‘A lot can happen in the meantime, Julie. I’m not worried that far ahead. Right now, I know that I love him to bits and he adores me. That’s what matters.’ Cass smiled and their chatting turned away from Malcolm and on to Julie and Harry’s relationship.


	24. Chapter 24

‘Donald, mate,’ Jamie called up an old friend of his. ‘Need a referral from ya.’

‘Wotcha needin’ Jamie?’ Donald, an old friend of Jamie’s from his journalist days after Malcolm had moved up to Number 10, was a good resource for connections.

‘I’ve got a bit of a problem, mate. The missus has a property just south of London that she’s been willed but the local council is trying to tell her that it’s under some inheritance issues or restrictions and if she has the deed transferred to her she get’s a bloody great whopping bill. Some bullshit about not being the direct descendent.’

‘That’s a civil matter, Jamie. Canna be helpin’ ya on that one. Is it right in London town or outside?’ 

‘It’s just outside the greater city limits.’ Jamie explained. ‘If you can’t help me, then..’

‘Cool yer jets, mate. Gettin’ ya a name. There’s a hot shot firm that does these shit council tries for back fees all the time. Most of ‘em turn out to be fuckin’ money grabs. Be ready though for a settlement. Ah, here we go.’ Donald gave the name and address of a legal firm in London. ‘They’ll sort ya out, mate!’

Jamie thanked his friend and then got on the phone to the legal firm that his friend had given him. After a quick conversation they were able to arrange an appointment with him the next day. Impressed by the ease of getting an appointment on short notice. He called Malcolm and got clearance from him to show up later in the day to get this legal matter sorted. 

Arriving at the law firm, Jamie sat in the waiting room with the dossier of documents regarding his wife’s inheritance. ‘Mr. McDonald? This way please.’ The receptionist led him to an office. ‘Ms. Hunt? Your 9 am is here.’ 

‘Thank you, Stella.’ Cass stood and then froze at the sight of Jamie in her office. He was equally dumbfounded at the sight of the same woman he had just the other day told his boss and friend off for being involved with. ‘Mr. McDonald… Jamie.’ 

‘Shit.’ Jamie looked back to the door but the receptionist was already gone and the office door closed. ‘Cassie.’ He scratched his forehead, playing for time as he thought hard and fast. ‘This is probably a conflict of interest.’

‘No, not at all. Your a friend of a friend. Have a seat.’ Cass told him. 

‘No, really, I shouldn’t be asking legal help from you.’ Jamie tried again. 

‘Why not?’ Cass asked, genuinely bemused.

‘Malcolm and you,’

‘Is he involved with this inheritance issue?’ Cass asked, strictly professional after getting over her initial shock of seeing Malcolm’s friend in her office. 

‘No, it’s actually my wife inheriting the property.’ Jamie said.

‘Simple inheritance. Why need a specialist civil lawyer?’ Cass prompted him for more information. 

‘Oh, right. You’re just the assistant to the specialist then.’ Jamie nodded as it started to make sense.

‘No, I’m the specialist. Fully qualified. Why need a specialist?’ She prompted him a second time.

‘But you’re bloody young. Takes years to understand these things, that’s what my mate said.’

‘Yes, and I’ve been doing this for at least four years. Not lost a case yet. May I?’ Cass gestured to the dossier in his hands. 

‘Four years? That’s all?’

‘Graduated top 10 in my class while doing a co-op with a law firm for practical experience. Spent my summers in a different law firm for a variety of services. Specialised to civil practice and then into legal land rights to resolve property disputes. Your case is an inheritance of property?’ Jamie nodded. ‘Then, I can help. Give?’ She gestured again and he handed it over finally. He sat and waited for her to scan the documents. She nodded and made a few notes on her legal pad at her side. She found the council claims form and shook her head. ‘Classic. They’re over-valuing the property to increase the rates. Typical of the Kent county council.’ She leafed through more of the documents and then tapped one in particular. ‘Thought so, they’re using the same legal code that I’ve challenged on at least five other cases.’

‘You know all this just from that?’ He nodded to the dossier.

‘As I said, have seen it before. I will want you to be aware that there will be transfer fees for the inheritance but they won’t be this exorbitant.’ She looked at one of the documents again, ‘Oh, dear. They’re trying this based on an old property valuation. I will have to arrange a current valuation but the end result of that nominal fee will be quite substantial. Once we have that I’ll be able to accurately counter their fee structure. If it turns out to not be a substantial decrease the payoff will be a current valuation if you decide to sell on.’

‘Seriously?” Jamie was dumbfounded again but for a very different reason now. ‘How?’

‘Just because I’m 20 years younger than Malcolm doesn’t mean that I’m a child, Jamie.’ Cass told him. ‘That’s really what is bothering you isn’t it, Jamie?’

‘Ah,’ Jamie couldn’t hold her gaze and looked at his feet instead. 

‘I never got the chance, you know.’ Cass said quietly. 

‘For?’ Jamie asked.

‘To thank you.’ Cass smiled sadly. ‘For being there that day to help my Mum. Just as Malcolm was there for me.’

‘Cass,’ Jamie had to blink quickly to stop himself getting emotional. 

‘It’s alright, Jamie. You did all you could. I’m glad you were both there that day. You gave her a hand to hold, more than what I could have done for her. Thank you for that.’

‘You’re welcome, Cass.’ Jamie shuffled nervously in the chair. ‘You should move on though.’

She laughed ironically. ‘My grandmother says the same. You should meet her. I did move on, Jamie. If I hadn’t I’d still be the same little girl clutching tight to her stuffed owl and crying.’ 

‘But you and Malcolm, that’s not moving on is it?’ Jamie countered. ‘Tracked him down.’

‘No, Jamie. I didn’t. I’ve known who he was and what he was doing from the first year of University but I never acted on it. I couldn’t. I just learned that he was doing well and then concentrated on my studies. He was an example for me. He’d been that strong, calming man who helped me that day and then he went on to help others the best way he could. I wanted to do the same. Now I use my legal skills to help people.’

‘You became a lawyer because of Malcolm?’ Jamie looked at her, surprised.

‘Yes. I did. Surprised?’

‘A little, yeah. So what about now, you and him?’

‘Now? You mean our relationship?’ Cass asked and he nodded. ‘You too then?’

‘Me too?’ Jamie cocked his head and then it clicked. ‘The age thing is freaky.’

‘Everyone I know keeps telling me the same thing.’ Cass sighed. ‘I can’t help loving him. When I met him again after so long, I honestly thought it would be just a meeting or two to catch up and maybe keeping in touch. But he’s so much more than that. I fell in love with him as he is now. I didn’t expect that at all.’

‘You’re serious, aren’t you?’ Jamie asked her. 

‘I am. And I think he is as well. I certainly hope he is.’ Cass confided in Jamie. ‘Sometimes I think he puts up the wall of his job to keep me at arm's length. I know that his job, just like mine, will put demands on both himself and I but sometimes, it’s just not needed. I’ll just keep working at it with him.’ Cass smiled. ‘Now, about your case.’

‘Cass, you’re hired. Do what you need to and win for me.’ Jamie grinned. Having heard her and realizing that yeah, she was the real deal for his friend, he started to hatch a plan. He got up, and held out a hand. ‘I know you’ll do well.’


	25. Chapter 25

‘Cassandra, I’ll not have that filthy old man you call a boyfriend here at my house.’ Nana Hunt made her position clear as they ate dinner. It was Cass’s 31st birthday and she always made a point of having dinner with her grandparents on her birthday. ‘I knew I was doing the right thing not letting that pervert anywhere near the family when you were much younger. He’d probably have assaulted you. Bad enough when you went a married that nasty Wagner fellow. Dumped you quick enough didn’t he?’

‘Nana, he’s not a pervert. I’m not a child.’ Cass protested. ‘And Wagner was more interested in wanting children and I wasn’t able to provide him any.’

‘More children for him to pervert.’ Nana scoffed. Papa just reached over and squeezed Cass’s hand, comforting her and trying to defuse an angry response on her part. ‘He’s barred from my house. That’s it. You can do what you like at your own place but I’ll have no part of it.’

Cass sighed. ‘If you were to just meet him, you’d see how nice a fellow he is, Nana.’

‘Absolutely not. He’s probably manipulating you without your realizing it. Probably did that when you were vulnerable in the hospital. You were unconscious so he could have done anything to you.’

‘Nana! That was in hospital and I was never actually alone with him ever!’ Cass felt her anger rise up. ‘Malcolm did nothing other than comfort me when Mum and Dad were hurt or killed and I was alone! He doesn’t have a bad bone in his body. He’s not a pervert!’

‘Ever since the accident you’ve not been right at all,’ Nana said coldly. ‘You’ve been stunted ever since.’

‘Nana,’ Papa warned his wife. ‘Enough.’

‘Humph,’ Nana stood up, collecting their plates. ‘Happy birthday, Cassandra. Papa, I’ll be in our room whenever you’d like to join me.’ 

Papa sighed as Nana just left them to their own devices. His hand squeezed Cass’s hard. ‘I’m sorry, Cassie.’

‘Not for you to apologize, Papa. It’s her problem.’ Cass got up and stood by her grandfather hugging him hard. ‘I just wish she didn’t hate me so much.’

‘We can’t change her, Cassie. Just try to live through it.’


	26. Chapter 26

Cass was on the train heading back to London. She was still depressed over her Nana’s reaction to Malcolm. Pulling out her mobile, she sent Malcolm a quick text, asking if he’d be up for dinner that evening. It was a weeknight so she wasn’t expecting his answer would be a yes but maybe it would work out for them. 

Instead of a text response she got a phone call. ‘Cass, love. What’s going on?’

‘Just wondering about dinner tonight. Any chance you’ll be free?’

‘Fuck no, I’ve got a back to back interview night. Jamie and I are slotted to stay on top of these two flat fucks. We’re still on for Friday night, right? There’s nothing prompting a switch up?’

‘No no, Friday is definitely still on. I’m just, oh damn it, Malcolm. I told my Nana about you last night over my birthday dinner with my grandparents.’

‘Ah, fucking hell, I can imagine.’ Malcolm groaned, imagining the worst. 

Cass sighed wearily, ‘She’s never going to accept you and I, Malcolm. She’s actually accused you of practically being a pedophile.’

‘A what?? Fuck that!’ Malcolm felt his blood pressure going up. ‘Probably a fucking good thing that the cow doesn’t want to meet me. I’d be likely to throttle her!’ Cass sighed and Malcolm began to regret his words. ‘Now, Cass, you know I wouldn’t actually.. shit… hold on a minute.’ He turned to one of the aides who’d come into his office and shouted at him to fuck off back to his office and wank off before turning back to his call with Cass. ‘When are you going to be back in town?’

‘It’ll be another hour before I’m home.’

‘Head right here to my office. We’ll go out for a bite to eat.’ 

‘No, Malcolm. Don’t worry about it. We’ll wait until Friday. I don’t want to interrupt your day.’ 

‘I’m not a total fuckwit, Cass. Something is eating at you and you want to talk to me about it. So, come and meet me. You may have to wait a bit but we’ll go and eat.’

‘Alright, Malcolm. I’ll see you soon.’ Cass gave in.

Security signed her in and she clipped the visitor pass to her jacket. She knew the way to his office now and chatted with Sam while she waited for Malcolm to return from a meeting he’d been called to with the PM. As Cass sat there, waiting, she could hear another Scotsman bellowing down the hall and she smiled at Jamie as he rounded the corner. ‘Hello.’

Jamie pulled up at the sight of Cass. ‘Ay, hello. What’s brought you here?’ 

‘Meeting Malcolm for dinner before his evening appointments but I’ve got here early.’ Cass said. ‘How have you been?’

‘Good enough.’ Jamie said, discomfited in her presence and avoided any eye contact. Instead, he walked over to Sam’s desk, ‘When Malcolm is free let him know I’d like to talk to him. Before he, ah, goes out.’

‘I’ll have an update for you on Monday about your case, Jamie.’ Cass said. ‘Malcolm mentioned that you were both scheduled for a late night tonight.’

‘Yeah, the usual high likelihood of major fuckups.’ He turned as he heard Malcolm’s bellow approach the office door. 

‘Fucking useless marzipan dildo! Make him learn the fucking lines and wank him off if you have to to calm his fucking nerves! He cannot fuck up this policy announcement! The PM wants to play it up on his tour! Jamie! Where the fuck have you been?’ Malcolm caught sight of Cass only then. ‘Shit, Cass! Sorry! Jamie.. give me a few minutes, mate?’

‘Look, I just need a quick word and then you can, ya know.’ Jamie nodded towards Cass. Malcolm furrowed his eyebrows and then Cass gestured for Jamie to go ahead. Jamie, true to his word, kept his chat with Malcolm brief and to the point. ‘Now, go out with your bird, mate. I’ll catch you later on after the interviews. Meet back here at the office for recap?’

‘Yeah, thanks, Jamie.’ Malcolm smacked him on the back. ‘Later.’

Malcolm followed Jamie and gathered Cass in his arms for a tight hug. Jamie, a quick glance back to catch the two of them smiling at one another iced it for him. He was going to have to kick Malcolm in the ass, the only way a friend can.


	27. Chapter 27

Friday at noon, Malcolm was taking a brief lunch break to eat some fruit before he had a scheduled news conference he was attending with a handful of ministers over a major budget announcement. He was proud of the work he’d put into this one. This budget was going to do a lot to help the economy and it had taken all his efforts to put all of the right players into the right spots. And this afternoon was the end result. If they didn’t fuck up then it would be beautiful. A knock at the door and Jamie was sauntering in, helping himself to a handful of strawberries. ‘Well, fuck wad, ready for this afternoon?’

‘I am, you?’ Jamie asked, propping his feet up on Malcolm’s desk as he leaned back. ‘We’ve grilled them hard. It’ll be up to them to play it out now.’

‘Don’t I know it!’ Malcolm munched on some grapes. ‘You’ve got the crib notes for them?’

‘I do.’ Jamie confirmed. ‘Don’t you have dinner with Cass later tonight?’

‘Yeah. Later on. I’m going to come back here after the press release and wrap everything up first. We’ve got dinner tonight and then I’ll be back Saturday to prep for next week. Sunday’s a write off with Mary all day.’

‘You’re coming in to the office tomorrow? And after the press release?’ Jamie shot him a look. ‘Fuck that, Malc. I can do the fucking wrap ups. You’ve been fucking pushing yourself too hard this past few weeks. Keep this shit up and you’ll be leaving Cass to gather dust. Like that fucking ring on the mantle.’ Malcolm’s eyes darkened at the reference. ‘I’ll fucking cover it, mate. Soon as the press release is done, get the fuck off to her.’

‘You’re serious.’ Malcolm said, unsure if he was hearing his friend right. 

‘Yeah, I am.’ 

‘You fucking tried to rip me a second fucking asshole over Cass not that long ago. Now you’re telling me to hurry up and run into her arms. Make your fucking mind up, twat!’ Malcolm barked at his friend.  
‘’Yes, I was a fucking twat. Now I’m telling you to fucking treat her better than you have been. I can help do some of the shit round here.’ Jamie told him. ‘I fucking catch you doing anything after press release I’ll personally flay the skin off your shriveled old ballocks and turn them into squash ball covers.’

‘Got it! Fine.’ Malcolm raised his hands in surrender. ‘Right after the press release then!’ 

‘Good, meet you at the car in an hour.’ Jamie got up and sauntered out of Malcolm’s office. 

‘SAM!!!” Malcolm barked for his PA. He wrote out a list of things. Sam came in and he handed her the list. ‘Can you arrange these for me and have them ready by end of the press release?’

‘Of course. I’ll get right to it.’ Sam smiled as she looked over the list. 

Dozen roses, box of fine chocolates, and a reservation at his favourite restaurant for two.


	28. Chapter 28

After the press release ended, Malcolm was corralled by Jamie away from the conference room and all the way back to his office. Sam, ever the miracle worker, had procured the roses and chocolates which were now resting on his desk. There was a slip of paper with the reservation for 7pm at the restaurant. ‘An hour and thirty,’ Malcolm checked his watch. ‘Enough time to get to her place and pick her up.’ 

Sam, hovering at the office door, was watching Malcolm start to lock up his desk and turn off his computer before grabbing his coat. ‘Hold on a minute, mister. Are you going to pick Cass up looking like that?’

‘What do you mean?’ He looked down at himself. Malcolm’s suit had become wrinkled throughout the day and his shirt as well. ‘I’m in a suit. Been to that restaurant often enough right from work. It’s not like I need to be in a tux.’

‘You’re rumpled!’ Sam said, tutting. ‘Do you not have a fresh shirt around?’

Malcolm looked around his office. ‘Can’t remember.’

‘If you’re going to show up with roses and chocolates you’ve got to look top notch.’ Sam told him. ‘I’m quite sure you did bring in a fresh change at one point. Not that you ever used it. Lazy sod. Now, where did you hang it up?’ Malcolm shrugged. ‘Hopeless you are.’ Sam started to look behind the various stacks of banker boxes and pin boards. Finally, behind the door to the pantry she found the suit bag. ‘Here you go.’ Walking over to him, she unzipped it and checked it over. ‘In good shape still. Change.’

‘Here?’ Malcolm said.

‘Or the gents. Wherever you like but you’re going to show up at her door looking smart.’ Sam declared. 

Malcolm took the hint and shoo’ed Sam out of the office. It wasn’t long for him to change except that now the tie he had brought didn’t match his suit. ‘SAM! Do you have any spare ties of mine anywhere?’

Sam returned with a fresh tie. ‘Already on it. It’s actually Jamie’s. I thought you may need a change of suits so I grabbed them from him earlier. Now, hold still.’ Sam got the tie round his neck and knotted it expertly. ‘There you go, Malcolm. Now, go out and woo Cass properly.’

‘And I fucking haven’t been so far?’

Sam gave him a smack on the arm, ‘If you want her to be at your side for any length of time then you’d better be putting in a greater effort than you have been.’

‘Meaning I spend more time with her? Fuck my job over?’ Malcolm looked darkly at Sam.

‘No, Malcolm. Make the time you spend with her the most meaningful you can. But to do that you do have to invest a bit of extra time at the start. That’s why Jamie is going to mind the shop for you. Now, he left instructions for me to do one more thing.’

‘What’s that?’ Malcolm asked. 

She held her hand out, ‘Mobile.’ 

‘Seriously, I can just forward the calls.’

‘And you’ll still check your emails and texts. Give it.’ She gestured again for him to hand it over to her. ‘Mobile, now.’

Malcolm grumbled as he pulled his mobile from his pocket. ‘You do mean just the office one?’

‘Yes, the office one. Your personal one is none of my business. But you know what Jamie will do to you if you try to conduct any work on it before Monday morning.’

He laughed, ‘He can try! Fine, here you go.’ He handed it over. ‘Let the PM know he can reach me on my personal line then for the weekend.’

‘No, he already knows to direct anything he needs to Jamie.’ Sam told him.

‘Is this a fucking conspiracy now??’ Malcolm scowled. 

‘Yes, it is. Now, go! Only women are allowed to be fashionably late!’ Sam sent him off with a last warning glance about his phone. 

In the cab to her place, Malcolm found himself getting to be ridiculously nervous. It was insane he thought to feel nervous. It’s not like they hadn’t been dating. Hell, they’ve even slept together on a number of occasions. He hadn’t felt nervous before. The flowers twirled in his hand. Damn Jamie and Sam. Last time he’d felt this nervous on his way to see a woman he was on the verge of asking his ex-wife to marry him. He wasn’t quite asking Cass to marry him though. So why the nerves? Fucking idiot, he thought to himself, nervous because you want to commit to her long term at least. And that nagging doubt.. she is twenty years younger.. what if she says no?

Arriving at Cass’s place, he directed the cab driver to stay and wait, meter running. At her door, he knocked and waited for her to answer. Cass answered the door, not having expected him so early. ‘Malcolm!’ 

‘Cass, I ah, here.’ He held out the flowers for her. ‘Would you care to join me for dinner?’

Cass, her eyes watering, took the dozen roses from him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. ‘You are such a surprising, wonderful man, Malcolm!’ 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. ‘Cass, I love you.’ 

‘Oh, Malcolm, I love you too!’ She kissed him, smiling from ear to ear. ‘You’re early!’

‘Wanted to surprise you. Did it work?’

‘Very much so! What would you like to do for dinner?’ 

‘Already sorted, I’ve got us reservations at this great Indian restaurant. The curries are almost as good as what I make at home. But, ‘ He tapped her on the nose with a fingertip. ‘You’ll have to get yourself a bit dressed up for it. I know it’s a bit short notice but.. the reservation is for 7 pm.’

‘Be a good boy then, and stay down here.’

‘Oh,’ Malcolm looked disappointed. 

‘You just said that it’s short notice. Let me just change quickly with no interruptions.’ Cass said and ran to her bedroom to change. Malcolm, speechless for the moment, just cooled his heels in the front hall. When Cass came back down the stairs, she had clipped her hair back and slipped on a very slinky red dress, with a low neck line. Malcolm’s mouth hung open at the sight of her. ‘Fancy enough dress?’ 

‘Cass,’ Malcolm stammered. ‘You’re stunning.’ 

‘And you are incredibly handsome.’ Cass told him, kissing his nose lightly. 

‘Oh! Here, I got you these as well.’ He handed her the chocolates. ‘For after.’

‘I’ll only accept them if you promise to share them with me.’ 

‘Of course. I’d love to share them with you, darling.’ Malcolm was grinning. 

‘Good, now. You mentioned the best Indian restaurant?’

‘Second best.. mine will always be better.’ Malcolm said, smiling and held out his arm for her to take it.


	29. Chapter 29

‘Dinner was amazing, Malcolm!’ Cass said contented and happy for having spent a long leisurely dinner with him. His phone hadn’t rung once and having his undivided attention was absolutely blissful. Sitting in the cab at his side, she rested her head on his shoulder and Malcolm held her hand in his, his long fingers wrapping around hers to squeeze them gently.

‘I’m glad you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed the company the most.’ His lips found her cheek, kissing her. ‘May I spend the night?’

‘Of course you may, Malcolm. I’d be so happy to have you stay over.’ Cass’s fingers teased his. 

‘Good. Save the chocolates for later.’ 

Back at her place, Malcolm held the door for her and then followed her in. Once the door was closed, Cass threw herself into his arms, kissing him full on the lips. His hands pressed into the small of her back as they hugged. As Malcolm returned her kiss, he was moving her towards her bedroom. ‘Cass,’ He murmured between kisses. ‘I love you so very much.’

Her hands ran through his short hair, guiding his lips back to hers. ‘I want you forever, Malcolm.’

‘You’ll have me forever, Cass.’ He breathed. ‘As long as you can stand to put up with me, I’m yours.’

By her bedside, Malcolm began to loosen his tie even as he tried to keep kissing Cass. Her hands began to work the buttons of his shirt open and then she was pushing it apart, her fingers running over his chest. As Cass dipped to his chest to kiss him, he fingered the zip of her dress to slide it down. She sighed as his one hand moved under her dress to stroke her back. Straightening up, Cass helped Malcolm peel her dress off, leaving her standing there with only her red lace bra and panties. He ached for her so badly. Fumbling with his belt, she laughed lightly and helped him get it off and then was helping to get his trousers off. With only his boxers remaining, he was laying her on her bed. 

‘Cass,’ Malcolm looked down into her eyes. ‘I need you to know something.’

‘What?’ Cass was gazing at him, adoration in her eyes. 

‘I’m not asking you to marry me but I do want to promise you that I’ll try to be everything I can for you.’ Malcolm brushed her cheek with his fingers. ‘I’m not easy to be with. I work a lot. I do it to try and make a difference. But my heart, that I want you to hold forever.’

Cass laid a hand on his chest, over his heart.‘That is the most precious thing you could ever offer, Malcolm. And I promise I will take such very good care of it.’

Malcolm, smiling, bent to kiss her lingeringly. Cass wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down towards her. It seemed like he melted into her as they lovingly kissed one another. At one point, Malcolm paused from kissing her to nuzzle against her neck and shoulder. Cass was stroking his hair, tucking it around his ear. ‘My handsome, adorable man.’ She couldn’t stop her own smile from growing. ‘Make love to me now.’

‘Mm, are you going to be my demanding mistress now?’ Malcolm teased her with his tongue along the line of her collarbone. 

‘When you’re in my bedroom, yes.’ Her finger touched his chin, guiding his lips to hers once more to nibble on his lower lip. Malcolm accepted her demand and was slipping her bra off and then edging her panties down and off her legs, letting the lacy garment drop to the floor. He then pulled his own boxers off. Gently he moved atop her once more, guiding himself inside her and sinking into her depths. Cass seemed to swallow him completely, her hands cupping his buttocks as if they held his soul in her palms. Malcolm’s movements were slow, sensual and deliberate, wanting her to build with him to the highest of high’s. 

‘Malcolm,’ Cass breathed his name, feeling herself be carried away by his love-making. The pace he set was just enough to make her want more but not frenzied to the point of ending the moment too soon. He could feel her pulse beneath him in time to his long, deep thrusts. As he came close to peaking, he buried his head into her neck moaning softly. 

‘I love you, Cass.’ He groaned, trying to hold back from just furiously giving in to the animal inside him. ‘Love you so much.’ 

She whimpered under him, feeling his muscles tense with his desire. ‘Malcolm. Oh! Please!’

‘Love you,’ he murmured. ‘Love you, Cass. Ah, Cass.. need.. ahhhh.’ He trembled unable to hold back any longer. A groan in the depths of his chest rumbled through him as he gave way, spending himself within her depths. Cass, her own moans on her lips, was clutching him close towards her, hips rising up to his to hold him tight inside as her body convulsed with her own orgasm. A soft murmuring sigh arose from her as she collapsed back on the bed, pulling him with her. Neither of them were wanting to part from the other in the moment of shared ecstasy. 

It was a long number of minutes before Malcolm could bear to pull away from her but only so far as to lay beside her on his side. His lips found her cheeks, kissing her so very tenderly. Then he noticed the tear running down her cheek. ‘Cass?’ there was a hint of worry in his voice as he kissed the tear away. 

‘Malcolm,’ She sniffled slightly, her hands gripping his arm that encircled her. ‘I’m happy. So incredibly happy.’

‘But you’re crying. I don’t want you to cry.’ 

‘Tears of joy, Malcolm. Joy. Bliss. Oh my so very precious Malcolm.’ She turned to face him, hugging him close. ‘Forever.’ 

‘Forever, Cass. No matter what.’ Malcolm replied, his heart almost bursting in his chest trying to hold in his emotions.


	30. Chapter 30

Their weekend together cemented their relationship permanently. Even when Malcolm brought up the subject late Saturday afternoon that he would have to leave very early in the morning to spend the day with his niece, Cass understood and accepted it. ‘I think,’ Malcolm said, turning a bit shy, ‘That one day I’d like you to spend time with me and Mary.’ 

‘When you feel the time is right, Malcolm.’ Cass snuggled against him on the couch. 

‘How ‘bout some dinner?.’ He muttered after some more snuggling. 

‘Must you leave my side?’ She wanted to keep him there at her side forever.

‘Fraid so.’ Malcolm said. He disentangled himself reluctantly from her clutches and was soon in the kitchen making them dinner. Cass joined him, staying close but out of his way. ‘I was thinking, Cass.’ He leaned back against the counter once he’d had dinner baking in the oven. ‘Our schedules aren’t the most compatible but maybe.. ah… ‘

‘What?’ Cass was curious now. 

‘Do you think that we could maybe talk about moving in together?’ Malcolm turned shy on her again. ‘Not today obviously. At some point. Once we’re settled a bit more.’

‘Another one of those when the time is right things, Malcolm.’ Cass went up to him, holding his hands in hers and kissing him lightly. ‘You’ve just declared undying love for me, I think we’ll get there.’

‘Says the one who has my heart firmly locked up tight in her grip.’ Malcolm laughed. ‘Thirty minutes of baking. Couch time?’

‘Couch time!’ Cass agreed and they were quickly on the couch cuddling, making out.


	31. Chapter 31

In the ensuing two months, Cass and Malcolm fell into an easy pattern. Her schedule was more static than his so they planned most of their dates around that with the knowledge that there would be times when his ad hoc schedule could throw things off for them. After almost two decades of giving his job his full attention, Malcolm surprised everyone with the announcement that he and Jamie would be alternating weekends on call going forward. 

Jamie had been all for it, his children were all grown up and he had always had an eye to promotion. Taking on more of Malcolm’s job was the next step to that goal. The PM had balked slightly but Malcolm stood firm and Jamie had proven to be more than up to the job. There were a few times when Jamie had called him on his personal line for a bit of feedback but he could more than deal with that. The pay off had been him spending those off work weekends at her place altogether. His brother had been more than understanding about giving him one of those Sunday mornings back to him without Mary. Mary had fussed at first but Malcolm made up for it by spending the Sunday before with her for the entire day and not just the mornings. With an entire day with his niece, Malcolm was able to take her places around London. 

It was the second full day together for Malcolm and his niece when he learned that she had clocked to his relationship with Cass. ‘Uncle!’ Mary had bounded up the steps and into his arms, squealing in delight as he picked her up off her feet. ‘Da says you’ve got big plans today!’

‘I do, darling!’ Malcolm was giving her a big bear hug before setting her back on the ground carefully. ‘How’d you feel about going to the Zoo today?’

‘Oooh! Yes yes yes! Please!!’ Mary jumped up and down. ‘Can we?’

‘I think we can,’ Malcolm said. ‘But remember, next weekend I won’t see you. So we have to make it count.’

‘I know, Uncle! Da says it’s so you can make your lady happy.’

Malcolm’s eyes bugged out as he caught Angus’ wave from his car and drove away. ‘Is that what your Da said?’  
‘Yes, I thought I was your lady?’ Mary said, her small hand only able to really grasp two of his long fingers.

‘You are the first lady of my heart, Mary.’

‘So who’s the other lady?’

‘Well, that would be a new friend of mine.’ Malcolm tried to explain as they went inside for him to finish packing up a picnic lunch. 

‘Why can’t we all go to the zoo?’ Mary asked innocently enough. 

‘I want the time at the zoo to be just you and I, darling.’ Malcolm tapped her on the nose. ‘I’m not ready to share you with any others.’

‘Aw, I’d be okay with sharing you, Uncle.’ Mary grabbed at his finger. ‘Unless she doesn’t like playing doll house. Then I’d rather not share you. You’re too good playing doll house with me.’

‘You just like that I keep your doll house tidy! I know you too well, darling.’ Malcolm teased his niece. ‘Now, can you fetch your backpack for me? We’ll use that to carry our lunch.’

‘Okay!’ Mary bounded off to the back garden where her backpack was kept in the converted shed when she wasn’t there. She eagerly got it down from it’s hook and raced back to her uncle. Malcolm packed their lunch into the pink back pack and zipped it tightly closed. Slinging it over his shoulder, he took Mary’s hand and they were off for a day of adventure together. 

Once Mary had been collected by his brother, Angus, Malcolm found himself to be exhausted and flopped onto his couch in his living room, his feet up and turned the tv on. He must have fallen asleep soon after because he was woken up by a kiss on his lips. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Cass. ‘Love. Wake me like that anytime.’ 

‘Forgot about me did you?’

‘Huh?’ Malcolm blinked, still half asleep. ‘Oh fuck, I was going to make you dinner tonight at your place!’

‘So, now we get to eat here at your place.’ Cass told him. ‘Your niece must have really put you through your paces. You slept right through me making you dinner and I certainly didn’t keep quiet.’

‘Shit, I’m really sorry Cass.’ Malcolm sat up, hand twining around her waist for a quick hug. 

‘Not to worry, Malcolm. Come and eat.’ 

Malcolm joined her at the table. ‘Cass, how do you feel about kids?’ He asked, curious. 

‘Kids? They’re great.’ Cass went a bit silent. ‘I wish I could have one of my own but..’ She let the thought die on her lips and smiled as he reached over to her hand, squeezing it. 

‘Sorry, I was just meaning about maybe if my brother is fine with it then Mary could spend the time with both of us. Not that I’m putting off looking after her at all. I’d still spend the time with her but if you were to be able to hang around too.’

‘I’d love to hang around with both of you. And I totally understand that the time with her is for her. I’m fine with that Malcolm.’

‘If it bothers you at all, you’d let me know?’ Malcolm asked. 

‘Of course I would. I love you but I’m not going to roll over and do things just because it’s you.’ Cass told him plainly. ‘I’d no sooner expect you to sacrifice yourself for my will simply because I wanted you to do it. Partners, agreeing on things together. Right, Malcolm?’

‘Right, Cass! Together!’


	32. Chapter 32

‘A’course you and your lady can mind Mary, Malc.’ Angus told Malcolm on the phone. ‘Mary went round non-stop Monday dinner about wanting ta meet your new lady.’

‘Which she learned about from you Angus.’ Malcolm jibed. ‘Spilling the beans to your missus when Mary could hear you.’

‘Ears like a bat, that ‘un.’ Angus laughed. ‘The missus wants tha two a’ you over for a proper Sunday roast. When you’re ready ta introduce your lady a’course.’

‘I’d love that, Angus. So would Cass.’ Malcolm was grinning. ‘She needs a family.’

‘Well, sounds like ya want her to be a proper Tucker.’

‘Angus, I’m not getting married again.’ Malcolm reminded his brother. ‘Once was enough.’

‘All she’s got ta be is invited in, ya old fuckin’ dobber.’ 

‘Hope she accepts the invite!’ Malcolm joined his brother’s laughing. ‘Tell Mary then that she gets to meet Cass on Sunday. But only a half day, I’ve got an interview to sit in on in the afternoon.’

‘Right, Mary’ll be there you can count on that.’


	33. Chapter 33

Malcolm was already up, showered and dressed the following Sunday morning. With only a half day with Mary that morning he wanted to have breakfast ready for the three of them before she arrived. He’d already planned out chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries and bananas. ‘CASS!’ He yelled up the stairs to the bedroom as he mixed up the pancake mix. ‘CASS!!!! Ass out of fucking bed now!’ He finally heard footsteps upstairs and then running water. Satisfied that his lover was out of bed he went back to the kitchen and got the griddle going. 

When Cass walked into the kitchen, he was busy finishing cutting up the fresh fruit into dishes. She slipped her hands around his waist, kissing him on the back of the neck. ‘Hey, you. It’s a wonder you’ve not got a bigger tummy.’ She gave his stomach a pat. 

‘Need the energy to keep up with Mary the whirlwind.’ Malcolm admitted. ‘You’re keeping me on my toes too.’ 

‘Good.’ Another lingering kiss on his neck before she started to lay out plates for breakfast. Just in time for the sound of a car horn at the front of the house. Malcolm put down the bowl of mix and went to the door. As soon as it was open, Mary was bounding in, throwing her arms around her uncle causing him to squeak. 

‘Uncle! I missed you all week!’ She had a page clutched in her hands and, after letting go of him, she handed it to him. ‘I drew this for you at school.’

‘Aww, Mary!’ Malcolm dropped to one knee to take the picture from his niece. ‘Me in the dollhouse?’

‘Of course!’ Mary giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek. ‘My favourite uncle in my favourite place.’

‘This is going on my fridge right now!’ Malcolm declared. ‘And, guess who’s here to meet you, Mary?’

‘Who?’ Mary asked curiously.   
‘My new friend. She wanted to meet you and didn’t want to wait any more.’ 

‘Yay!’ Mary was tugging at his hand. ‘Where is she?’

‘In the kitchen, let’s go.’ Malcolm said and before he could move an inch Mary had let go his hand and raced into the kitchen. A surprised squeak from Cass made him grin in amusement. ‘Incoming!’ He called out after the fact, joining the two ladies of his life a moment later. ‘Cass.. I think you’ve just met Mary, my niece.’

‘I have!’ Cass said, a wide smile on her face at the young girl now hugging her. ‘Hello Mary. My name’s Cass.’

‘No it’s not!’ Mary said, pulling Cass down to plant a kiss on her cheek. ‘It’s Auntie!’

‘I’m not your aunt, Mary.’ 

‘You’re Uncle’s friend so that makes you my Auntie.’ Cass got another hug from Mary and she looked at Malcolm standing there with a grin on his face. Mary added. ‘Right Uncle? She’s my Auntie now isn’t she?’

Malcolm waited for Cass’s returning look. When he got a nod from Cass, he ruffled Mary’s hair. ‘Yeah, Cass is my friend and she’s your Auntie now if you want her to be. I know I’d like her to be your Auntie.’ 

‘Auntie!’ Mary said emphatically. 

‘That’s that sorted, then. Who’s up for choco-chip pancakes?’

‘Me me me!’ Mary said, pulling Cass to the table. ‘Auntie, Uncle makes wonderful pancakes!’ 

‘Does he now?’ Cass said. ‘Well, we’ll just have to see about that!’ 

‘Oy! Is that a challenge?’ Malcolm waved the spatula at the two of them. ‘Don’t be thinking you two can gang up on me!’

‘Wouldn’t dream of it, Malcolm.’ Cass said with a wink. 

The three of them enjoyed breakfast and then Cass was inducted into the doll house. Mary was giving her a running commentary. ‘Uncle made it all himself.’ She said as she settled in amongst a pile of dolls on a cushion covered bench. ‘We can have tea here and biscuits. But don’t ever tell my Da. He doesn’t like me having biscuits before lunch but Uncle says he bends the rules all the time.’

‘That he does.’ Cass agreed, looking around at all the dolls. She caught her breath when she found a stuffed owl. ‘Who’s this one then?’ She picked it up, teasing the fluffy ears of it.

‘That’s Uncle Owl.’ Mary said. ‘Uncle got it for me years ago when I would nap here if I got too tired.’

‘He is an owl isn’t he? Your Uncle.’ 

‘He is.’ Mary looked up at Cass. ‘Auntie, will you play with us again next weekend?’

‘Of course I will, Mary.’ Cass gave her a hug. ‘Try to keep me away!’

Malcolm leaned against the door frame of the dollhouse, watching the two of them. He was smiling and just thinking about how easy Cass was getting along with his niece. He had to admit he had been worried about how Cass would be with Mary. Knowing that she couldn’t have her own children. Cass looked up at him and saw him smiling at her. I love you, she mouthed to him. He told her the same, wordlessly. Then Mary spotted him standing there and was dragging him over to the bench as well. 

‘Next weekend, I want a proper party for all the dolls.’ Mary declared and launched into a dream plan of a party. Malcolm made mental notes to do as Mary asked for the next visit. Cass egged Mary on with some of her own ideas. Malcolm just shook his head, grinning as the list grew.


	34. Chapter 34

Cass became worried after missing her period two months in a row. She hadn’t felt ill at all and the do it yourself pregnancy test had come up negative. She made an appointment with her GP and was subjected to a battery of tests. 

It was a rare mid-week afternoon visit for Mary to Malcolm’s place so Malcolm had asked Cass to join the two of them for dinner that evening. ‘I’ll make a proper dinner and then we’ll watch a movie. That usually wipes Mary out and then her Da will pick her up in the morning. And ah, well.. ‘ Malcolm got shy for a moment. ‘Um, no … ah… shit.’

‘No sex. I get it!’ Cass laughed at how red he’d gone and rested a hand on his warm cheek. ‘You’re so adorably precious.’

Mary and Cass were in the sitting room trying to decide between them on what movie they’d watch while Malcolm was tidying up after dinner. He heard a phone ring. Cass’s mobile was on the counter so he answered it for her. ‘Hello?’

‘Who’s this?’

‘Malcolm Tucker. Cass is busy right now, can I have her call you back.’

‘Oh, no need. Just let her know it’s her Doctor’s office. Her results are positive and she’ll be wanting to book a follow up appointment in the next few weeks. The doctor wants to monitor her much more closely this time.’

‘I’ll let her know. Thanks.’ Malcolm set the phone down, grinning like the biggest fucking idiot in the world. Cass hadn’t said a fucking word to him. Not one word. Positive. Fuck. She was pregnant! With his child! Leaving the rest of the dishes undone, he joined them in the sitting room and just gave Cass a big hug surprising both of them. When he didn’t let Cass out of his arms for a long time, Mary started tugging on his shirt. 

‘Uncle? What’s wrong?’ 

‘Nothing, darling.’ Malcolm said finally, a hand on Mary’s head to stroke her hair. ‘I think Auntie is going to be very happy very soon.’

‘What are you on about, Malcolm?’

‘Your doctor’s office just called.’ Cass went white as a sheet. Malcolm reassured her. ‘Positive, love.’

Cass, on hearing the word almost collapsed into his arms. ‘Malcolm.’ He held her close, rubbing her with his hands as she trembled. 

‘Auntie? Uncle?’ Mary was confused. 

Malcolm, leaving one hand around Cass, looked at his niece and smiled. Cass glanced at him and nodded. ‘Mary, darling.’ Malcolm began. ‘I think you’re going to get to have a new cousin in a few months.’

‘A cousin!’ Mary looked wide eyed


	35. Chapter 35

‘Can you just not be happy, Nana?’ Cass said on the phone. ‘I’m pregnant.’

‘With that pedophile’s child. You should abort it before he gets his hands on it.’ Nana said harshly. ‘I won’t have him in my house and I’ll not have any of his filthy progeny in my house either.’

‘It’s my child!’ Cass said, crying. ‘Your son’s grandchild!’

‘Don’t you dare bring my son’s good name down like that.’ Nana hissed at her. ‘That whore of a mother you had poisoned him against me. We were a fine upright family before she came along. If you carry this child to term then don’t bother calling me ever again. Filthy whore. Just like your mother!’ The phone slammed down and Cass just sat there, sobbing. Rocking back and forth on her sofa, she desperately wished Malcolm were there. With a fumbling hand she found her phone and dialed his number. 

‘Tucker. What the fuck do you want now?’ He answered the phone, not looking at the caller id first. 

‘Malcolm.’ Cass choked out his name.

‘Cass! What the fuck is wrong! Why you crying?’

‘Told Nana.’ She managed to say before falling into a fresh round of sobs. 

‘Oh fucking hell. Cass, hang on. I’m coming home.’

‘Please! I need you, Malcolm!’ 

Malcolm was up from his desk and grabbing his jacket as he hung up his mobile. ‘Jamie! You cock sucker! Get in here!’

‘What’s up Malc?’ Jamie steamrolled into his friend’s office. 

‘I need to run. Can you cover the fucking DoSac interview tonight for me?’ Malcolm asked. ‘Cass needs me.’

‘Is it the baby?’ Jamie asked, concerned. 

‘Fuck, worse than that. Her fucking grandmother!’

‘Fucking christ. Go on, Malc. Take care of her. I’ll cover you here.’ 

The cab ride seemed to take forever but finally, he was at her place and letting himself in. ‘Cass!’ He called out and heard her call from her bedroom. It was heartbreaking to see her on the bed, legs up to her chest, hugging an old stuffed owl. ‘God damn that bitch,’ Malcolm growled as he sat beside her, reaching to her and pulling her into his chest. ‘Cass, love. Just let her be. You’ll never make her happy no matter what you do or say.’

‘She’s family.’ Cass cried against his chest now. Switching her grasp from the owl to Malcolm.

‘Family don’t treat family the way she treats you, love.’ Malcolm cradled her, stroking her head. ‘You got my family now. We treat family right. We’ve got your back.’

‘She’s my Nana. Raised me when I needed someone. And there’s Papa. He’s so sweet.’

‘Your Papa is, but he’s never going to leave the woman he’s loved so long. He’ll always be torn but his heart will always go to her. He knows that but he tries for your sake.’ Malcolm said. ‘She raised you, Cass. Raised you. She didn’t love you. She didn’t become your Mum.’

Cass turned closer towards him, more sobs wracking her body. 

‘It’s time, love. Let it out.’ Malcolm just held her until she was cried out. ‘I love you, Cass. Never ever forget that. I don’t give a fuck what anyone else says. I love you.’

‘Malcolm. Hold me forever. That’s all I want.’ Cass said, her eyes red from crying. 

The following morning, Malcolm woke up early with Cass curled up tight against him in bed. Pushing her sleep-mussed hair out of her eyes, he woke her with a soft kiss. ‘Cass, love, how you feeling now?’

Her hand lay on the middle of his chest, the fingers lightly stroking him. ‘Better. Thank you for coming last night. I hate bothering you at work like that.’

‘You being in my life makes it all worth it, so don’t you worry about it.’ Malcolm kissed the top of her head. ‘One thing though, love.’

‘Anything, Malcolm.’ Cass snuggled against him.

‘Maybe it’s time you broke with your Nana. Just walk away and never talk to her again.’

Cass tensed against him but his hands stroked her back to ease her. ‘She’s family.’

‘Told you, family don’t treat their own like that. My brother and his missus adore you, Mary already calls you Auntie. We all love you. We’re the family you deserve, don’t you think?’

‘You’re all so wonderful to me. I wish you had been the one to raise me when my mum and dad died.'

'Then I wouldn't have been your lover now. We can't change the past my love but we can make the best of our future. Together. Talk to your Nana once more today while I'm with you and cut ties with her.'

'What about Papa?'

'He'll always be welcome to visit but not her.' Malcolm said. Cass sighed at the inevitable end of her rocky relationship with her grandmother. She nodded and Malcolm was quickly on the phone to hand over the days work to Jamie. 

'Papa. I have to be honest with you.' Cass began the dreaded call. 'Know that I love you very much but I think I have to move on finally.'

Papa sighed heavily. It was time he thought. 'Cass my dear I know. Do you want to be the one to tell Nana?'

'Yes Papa.' Cass waited until her grandmother got on the phone. 'Nana will you ever accept my child as family?'

'No.' Her tone was cold and harsh. 

'Then I'm going to make this the last call I ever make to you. Should you change your mind and heart to accept me and my family then I'll gladly talk to you but until then, take care of yourself. Goodbye.' 

Shaking, Cass hung up the phone and turned into Malcolm's arms. He stroked her neck softly to comfort her. 'Moving on is never easy love. But it can be for the best.’


	36. Chapter 36

A new schedule was drawn up for both of them, allowing for Malcolm to accompany Cass to her regular doctor’s appointments. After her first miscarriage they were paying very close attention to both mother and baby this time. She was taking so many supplements to help bolster the health of her baby that it had become easier for her to just move in with Malcolm to keep them all in one place. Plus, he was able to cook meals for her that were best for both of them. It did mean that he spent a couple of days a week later at the office but he’d been doing that before anyway. 

Weeks later, Malcolm was in his office, working to clear up another cock up by one of the minister’s releasing details about a policy that hadn’t been approved yet by the Treasury. ‘Well, fucking tell the minister that if he doesn’t fucking clean up the shit storm he just blew out of his fucking arse then I’ll be over there seeing to it that his cock is used to plug the hole the shit is spewing from!’ He slammed the phone down and rubbed at his forehead. 

‘Malcolm, there’s a fellow here to see you.’ Sam had popped her head in to his office. 

‘Not another fucking limp dick minister telling me about another fucking cock up.’ Malcolm sighed. 

‘No, he just says he’s for a personal matter.’ 

‘Fucking personal matters, like I need that in my fucking life right now. Fine, send the fucker in.’ Malcolm was reading an email when the old man walked in. 

‘Mr. Tucker?’ He held out a hand and Malcolm, confused looking, took it, shaking his hand before directing him to a chair.

‘And you are?’ Malcolm asked.

‘Name’s Edwin Hunt.’ The old man sat, almost frail looking, in the chair. ‘I’m Cass’s grandfather.’

‘Papa Hunt?’ Malcolm leaned forward. ‘I didn’t expect to ever meet you again. Where’s Cass?’

‘She doesn’t know I’m here. Nana doesn’t know either. She thinks I’m off here to the city for a specialist appointment and she couldn’t come along due to prior appointments of her own. I wanted a chance to meet you on my own, sir.’

‘Please, just call me Malcolm. Why haven’t you told Cass you were coming to the city. She’d have been more than willing to see you to any appointments or that. Hell, even I would have helped you out.’

‘Not here for an appointment actually. Just to see you.’ 

‘Me?’ 

‘Yes, I wanted you to know that I do adore Cass. She was a daughter to me, even if Nana never accepted her at all. It goes back to her mother. Nana had thought to make a match of our son with another young lady in the village. For Nana it was all about her standing in the village and the marriage she had sought for our son was to the local Duke’s youngest girl. But he fell in love with Cass’s mum and they did what young people always do, got married anyway. Nana never forgave Cass’s mum. Our son could do no wrong in her eyes but as long as he was alive she held her peace in public.’ Papa Hunt continued his story. ‘Once the accident happened, I demanded that Nana agree to adopt Cass to keep it in the family. I regret it to this day now. The whole time, Nana resented Cass and the older Cass got and became more independent, reminding Nana of her mum the more strained the relationship became. I did what I could but, when she moved to University I was glad. It meant Cass could be her own woman and Nana and I could finally retire together as we had meant to decades ago.’

‘Explains a bit.’ Malcolm admitted. ‘Did you ever think about contacting me? Back then? I did say I would help.’

‘No, Nana would never have agreed to get outside help. For her it was all about not drawing more shame onto the family. Are you serious about Cass?’ Papa asked.

‘Yes, sir. I am. I’m not going to let her out of my life.’ He touched his heart. ‘She’s got me here. Forever.’  
‘Then you have my blessing, young man.’ Papa Hunt got up and shook Malcolm’s hand. ‘Be the man she deserves to love her. I know she loves you deeply just from how she speaks of you. I may not be able to easily keep in touch with the two of you after today but when you do marry her, you have my complete acceptance.’

‘Thank you, sir.’

‘Papa, call me Papa. I’ll always be her Papa and you’re her choice so I’m your Papa now too.’ He smiled, his face creasing with his happiness. ‘I married Nana because I loved her. I’m not about to deny the same to my Cassie.’

‘Papa, we’ll always only be a call away for you. Know that.’ Malcolm said and then hugged the old man. 

Papa wiped a tear away from his eye as he smiled at Malcolm. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small ring box. ‘Nana would never approve of this but she doesn’t know and she likely never will but Cassie is owed these.’ He pressed the box, his hand shaking slightly, into Malcolm’s hand. Slowly, Malcolm opened it and saw the two rings inside. Lifting one out, the larger one that looked to be a man’s wedding band, he looked at it and saw an inscription on the inner band. M + C

‘Her parents?’ Malcolm asked.

‘Yes, Matthew and Casey, their wedding bands. We were asked if they were to be buried with them but I’d had a conversation once with my son and he had always wanted to leave a legacy for his little girl. At the time I believe he had in mind more a financial legacy, like a will. But he never had that chance. So, Nana had no interest in the subject whatsoever so I asked to keep them. I had thought to give them to her when she married Wagner but when they were planning their wedding he took over all the details and went with the flashy diamond things. That wasn’t her Mum and Dad at all. For them, love was simple. Strong but simple. Two people committed to one another. That I think is what you and Cassie have.’ His old hand curled over Malcolm’s, pressing the rings into his grip. ‘My gift to you both.’

‘Thank you, Papa.’ Malcolm was tearing up himself and just hugged the old man once more. ‘I’m so very glad you came to see me.’

‘Me too, son. Me too.’ Papa said, his heart at rest now that Cassie’s future was in good hands.


	37. Chapter 37

‘And we are going out why?’ Malcolm asked that Friday evening. It had been a long week and he’d been more looking forward to a quiet night in but she had asked him the night before to go out for dinner with her friend Julie and her husband, Harry.’ 

‘Because,’ Cass took over fixing his tie. ‘Julie and Harry want to get to know you better. Plus, it’s been awhile since I’ve had a chance to truly spend more than a quick lunch with her. You have been very very demanding of my free time.’

‘I don’t mean to..’ He started to say but her finger was quickly pressing against his lips, shushing him.

‘And I love every single moment of that time we share together. This is us, going out together, to get to know my friends better. That’s all.’

‘Together means that I have the right to kiss, cuddle and hug publicly.’ Malcolm told her. 

‘And you are encouraged to do so.’ Cass smiled at him in return. With a final adjustment to his collar she declared him ready and they were soon in the cab to the restaurant.

The two couples got along very well despite the pronounced age difference on Malcolm’s part. He knew more than enough about legal work to keep up with the three lawyers’ chattering and regale them with his own tales of government carrying on. As dinner wound down and the small desserts were served, Julie and Harry smiled at one another and then Julie said, ‘Harry and I wanted you two to be the first to know something big.’

‘Oh! What?’ Cass asked, curious as to what her friend may have to tell her. Maclom’s arm was draped around her shoulders.

‘We’re pregnant.’ Julie said.

‘You are?’ Cass was up and racing around the table to hug her friends. ‘When are you due?’

‘I’m afraid you’ll be delivering before me.’ Julie said. ‘At least two months ahead.’

‘That is such wonderful news, Julie!’ 

Malcolm was congratulating Harry. ‘We only just got the news this week.’ Harry was explaining to Malcolm as the two women were giggling and hugging one another. ‘I’m looking forward to the midnight craving shopping trips already.’

‘I get the feeling we’ll get to hang out a lot together, Harry. These two are going to drag us everywhere now.’ Malcolm nodded at the women. He lifted his glass in a toast to Harry who just laughed with Malcolm at the future they faced as parents to be.


	38. Chapter 38

Malcolm had had to do a lot of planning but somehow he had managed it. He had pulled in a lot of favours to get the time off work he had needed to get things done. Sam had also helped him a lot too but in the end it was all set. Cass believed that he was at work all that Friday but instead he was at his brother’s house, cooking up a lavish feast that would not upset the specific diet that Cass was currently having to follow for the health of their baby. Angus, a good sport about it all, was running errands for him. Currently, he was at Gatwick to pick up their older brother, David, and his wife, whom he had flown in from Glasgow for the weekend. Angus’s wife, Stella, had bundled herself and Mary off for the day to do some shopping just to get the little darling out from under foot of Malcolm. Having him around the house for the day had had her going bonkers within minutes wanting to get his attention all the time. 

Currently, he had the baked cake cooling off before he could frost it. He’d already had the salad made up and chilling in the fridge. An assortment of appetizers were ready for the last minute cooking they’d need before dinner. The main dinner was going to be a traditional roast so he’d had that going for some time, wanting it to roast slowly. 

Only his two brother’s knew the real reason for this dinner. When he had invited Julie and Harry along she had tried very hard to get him to tell her but he had refused but had insisted the pair be there. It was a high probability that Julie had sussed him out but he hadn’t actually told her why. 

Every so often, as he worked through the day, he would pat the pocket of his trousers. Feeling the ring box he had tucked there. The wedding bands Papa Hunt had gifted to him were safely with Sam, those would be for the wedding. These, in his pocket, were the engagement rings he’d had made. 

‘Malcolm!’ David, Shona, David’s wife, and Angus arrived to hugs. ‘Been too long! Once you’re settled you should come up home and visit us. Bring the wee one.’

‘I will, David. I will. I’m glad you and Shona could come down for the weekend.’

‘Wouldn’t miss this for the world, Malc.’ David said. ‘How can I help?’

‘Can you two louts get the tables set up for dinner? I’ve got the veg to get going on. Cass will be by in about another hour or so and I’d like it to be all set.’

‘Will, pipsqueak.’ David teased the youngest of the three brothers, Angus. ‘Let’s get at it.’

Julie had agreed to pick Cass up on her way home from work, collect Harry and the three would arrive at the same time. As far as Cass knew, it was just going to be the three couples. Her and Malcolm, Julie and Harry and then Angus and Stella on the pretense of the expectant couples getting some hints from the more experienced Angus and Stella. Not even Julie or Harry had known about David and Shona being there as well. So when the three of them arrived at Angus’ place and were greeted by the extra guests they were genuinely surprised. 

‘Malcolm?’ Cass went up to him, hugging him. ‘What have you been up to?’

‘Wanted to surprise you and let you meet the whole family at once.’ Malcolm said. ‘Cass, this is my older brother David and his wife, Shona. You know Angus and this is his wife, Stella. David, Shona, Stella, this is Julie and Harry, Cass’ best friends. And the love of my life, Cass.’

Introductions were made and Malcolm was back in the kitchen to finish up the appetizers as the other’s all started to get to know one another. At Malcolm’s bark from the kitchen, Angus was off to help him bring out platters of appetizers to set them on the coffee table for all to help themselves. Malcolm, happy that all was ready for dinner, joined the others to park himself on the arm of the couch beside Cass, the ring box still safe in his pocket. 

After dinner, they were all enjoying coffee and relaxing after the large meal. Everyone had complimented Malcolm on the excellent spread he’s laid on for them. Cass had actually squealed happily at the sight of the cake. He’d decorated it with a large heart with all four couple’s names within. As Angus and David returned to the table after clearing all the empty plates, Malcolm stood up to address everyone. 

‘Ladies, gentlemen.’ He began, his hand in his pocket gripping the ring box. ‘I wanted you all here together because you are the most special people in mine and Cass’s lives. You all know the story between Cass and I, from that one day when we met in the most tragic of moments in a young girl’s life to meeting again not hardly a year ago now. Over these last few months, Cass, you have turned my world and my heart upside down and inside out. I never thought there would ever be someone who could do that to me. But you have. Most of the folks here with us tonight would never have been able to imagine that I’d ever do this but here I am.’ Malcolm bent to one knee, his hand pulling out the engagement rings and held it open to her. ‘Cassandra Hunt, I’ve already given you my heart. Would you take my name as well and marry me?’

Cass sat there, frozen by the power of her emotions. Her hand trembled as she place it over Malcolm’s and the rings. Everyone in the room held their breath as well. 

‘Malcolm.’ Cass could hardly form the words. ‘Oh my dearest, most loving Malcolm. I would very much love to marry you.’ 

It was Malcolm’s turn to find his hands trembling as he took her ring from the box and slipped it onto her ring finger. Taking his own, he held it out to her to take and then she was slipping it on his. As they kissed, the gathered family and friends were cheering and whooping in congratulations. Angus and David had originally wanted to pull out cigars but Malcolm had quashed the idea of smoking and they had settled for rounds of scotch for the men and the women were content with a light champagne. 

During one quiet moment, Malcolm had kissed Cass lightly and gently removed the ring from her hand for a moment. She was confused by his gesture until he turned it slightly, telling her to look on the inside band. There he’d had inscribed Cass ∞ Malcolm.


	39. Chapter 39

Cass was now just entering the final trimester of her pregnancy. So far everything they’d done had kept the child as healthy as they could. There had been a few scares with the child’s heart rate being weak and irregular but it had bounced back. However, despite the best efforts of the ultrasound technician, they’d not been able to determine the child’s gender. 

‘I seriously don’t care if it’s a boy or a girl, Cass.’ Malcolm had told her on many occasions. ‘As long as it’s born healthy.’

‘How can we be ready for it though?’ Cass had worried over the baby’s room decoration. 

‘Love, we’ll do it up in greens and yellows. Neutral colours. As if the child will complain it’s not pink or blue!’ He had teased her as they were picking out various baby room toys and furniture. ‘Mary loves the green / yellow theme too. Says it’ll be perfect for all the flowers she’ll draw for the baby.’

‘What about the dollhouse? If it’s a boy..’

‘Cass! Stop worrying! By the time our child is old enough to be hanging out in the dollhouse alone Mary will be old enough to not mind it being redecorated. Knowing her she’ll be wanting it redesigned to the baby’s specs anyway!’ 

‘I hope you’re right, Malcolm.’ Cass rested against him on the couch. 

‘It will be alright, love.’ Malcolm reassured her. ‘We’ll be there to see to it.’

Her worry over things though had a negative impact on her blood pressure despite all of Malcolm’s attempts to put her at ease and late that night, he was being shaken awake by Cass in a panic as she started to experience contractions. ‘Malcolm, we’d best go to the hospital! The baby...’

That was enough for him to grab the emergency bag and bundle her into a cab to the hospital. Once there, the nurses were quick to get her comfortable and a doctor was examining her. ‘The contractions are early but they’re not worryingly close together. With the history and instability of the fetus we’d like to have you checked in for round the clock observation. There is, as you know, a great likelihood of a premature birth or emergency c-section.’ Cass and Malcolm weren't surprised by the news and they were both prepared for it. 

With Cass now safe in the hospital, Malcolm threw himself back into his work to keep occupied and there was a fair bit of training he was doing with Jamie. They’d made a decision that Cass would only be on maternity leave for a few months and then Malcolm would take the longer paternity leave but on a ‘work at home’ basis. Jamie would be essentially starting the transition to take over his role as head of Media Strategy. That would leave Cass to focus once more on her still growing career as a full time partner in the law firm. 

Then, with a month left before her scheduled due date, Malcolm was at work when the call came that she was going into an early labour. ‘SAM!’ He was calling to his PA even as he was trying to get his jacket on. ‘SAM!’ 

Sam ran in, having expected this to happen. ‘Is it time?’

‘Yeah! I’m fucking off. Get hold of Jamie and tell him it’s his pile of shit for the next few days.’ He was searching his pockets for his Blackberry which Sam located on his desk. ‘Right, that’s over to Jamie in the meantime. He knows to try my personal mobile in a pinch.’

‘And if he tries to do that I’ll be the one bollocking him!’ Sam said. ‘Now go! And be sure to let me know how it goes!’

‘Thanks, Sam!’ He gave her a peck on the cheek as he ran out of the office. 

Three days and an emergency c-section later, Cass and Malcolm announced to their friends and family on the birth of their baby boy, Matthew James Tucker. The premature boy was initially underweight with a weak heart but, with the help and support of the team at the hospital and the will of the loving parents, Mattie Tucker was allowed to go home two months later. 

Cass, Matthew held in her arms, was helped from the cab by Malcolm. Opening the door for her, he smiled at her and said, ‘A momentous occasion, my love. The first time as a family coming home.’  
‘Malcolm, you’re going to have me crying again.’ Cass said, quietly, not wanting to wake the baby. 

‘Tears of joy, Cass.’ Malcolm said, a smile crinkling his face. ‘Let’s get our boy in and settled. Then I think it’s time his mother got some very well deserved attention.’

‘Oh Malcolm!’ Cass felt her cheeks redden and let him guide her to the baby’s new room.

A lump was in his throat at the sight of his love tucking their boy into his crib for the first time. Cass hovered over Matthew, stroking his small arms and back. The wisps of brown hair already showing on his head. ‘Mattie.’ He whispered his boy’s name as he slipped an arm around Cass. He found that it was him crying tears of joy now and it was Cass wiping them from his cheeks. ‘Cass.’

‘Malcolm. My lovable owl.’


	40. Chapter 40

David, Angus and Jamie were all there to help Malcolm get ready. ‘I really don’t need all of you just to get dressed.’ Malcolm was scowling at the three of them. ‘I’ve put on a tux before with no fucking help from anyone!’

‘That was to go to fucking dinner parties.’ Jamie told him off. ‘This is a bit bigger of a fucking deal than that.’

‘Malc, you’re going to get help no matter how much you protest today.’ David added. 

‘Keep ya from losing that mind a’ yours any more than ya already have.’ Angus, his heavy Scots accent booming in the crowded room. 

‘It’s a fucking tux!’ Malcolm grumbled some more but really had no choice to accept their help. David and Jamie had designated themselves to make sure he was dressed to the nines, Angus as the youngest had been given the task of ring-bearer. His sole job today was to keep hold of the wedding bands. 

‘Thank your fucking stars that you’re not Cass.’ Jamie reminded him. ‘She’s got a hair appointment first thing, then dressed, then you’ve got some fucking make up team showing up to doll her up. Then the fucking veil. And then the flowers! Plus she’s gonna have that little terror Mary as her flower girl!’

‘Watch it, ya lowlander!’ Angus cussed at Jamie. ‘That’s my lass yer talking about.’

‘Aye, it is and ya know I’m fucking right about her being a terror!’ Jamie countered. They all knew there was nothing to the comments, just all of them blowing off steam and nerves about the day.’

‘Mary’ll be fine.’ Malcolm said, confident. ‘You fucking lot of louts on the other hand!’

It seemed like ages before they were at the chapel, the place had been decorated in a muted way with some white flowers and ribbons. There were only their closest family and friends assembled together. Malcolm had been adamant that absolutely no ministers or aides attend. The only people from work that he invited were Sam and Jamie with his wife and kids. The only others on his side of the family were his two brothers, their wives and their kids. On Cass’s list had obviously been Julie and Harry and the few friends she had made at her law firm. Malcolm had suggested inviting Papa Hunt but she had shut the idea down. She had sent him a letter advising him of their forthcoming marriage but no invitation. ‘He’ll never come unless Nana comes too. That won’t happen. So I’m not putting him in the position of asking her at all.’ Malcolm had to be content with knowing that he had Papa’s blessings and the rings. 

Standing by the officiant, Angus at his side with the rings. David had asked Cass for the honour of walking her down the aisle but Cass had instead asked Jamie to take her father’s place. So when she began the slow walk towards him down the aisle, it took all of his effort to not start crying. Mary, the terror was turning into the perfect flower-girl. Cass, the simple white dress and veil that she had chosen was stunning. 

They had both agreed to keep the ceremony simple and direct. 

The officiant began, turning first to Malcolm. ‘Are you Malcolm Tucker free lawfully to marry Cassandra Hunt?’

‘Aye, I am.’ Malcolm said firmly, standing facing her and holding her hands in his.

Turning towards Cassandra, ‘Are you Cassandra Hunt free lawfully to marry Malcolm Tucker?’

‘Yes, I am.’

‘Present the rings.’ The officiant prompted and Angus handed Malcolm her ring. 

‘Cassandra, I pledge to you my heart forevermore and I further pledge to keep both you and our son safe.’ He slipped the wedding band that had once been worn by her own mother onto her finger, settling it against the engagement band he had presented to her. There was a slight widening of her eyes as she vaguely recognized the ring.

it was her turn next, ‘Malcolm, I pledge to bear your name forevermore and I further pledge keep your heart safe.’ Angus handed Cass the ring that had once been her father’s. She caught a sob in her throat as she noticed the inscription on the inner band before placing it on Malcolm’s finger. Again, settling it against their engagement band. 

‘In keeping with the laws of the United Kingdom, I do declare the joining of Malcolm Tucker and Cassandra Hunt to be lawful and binding. You may kiss the bride.’

Malcolm gently took her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly. Her hands, one clutching her bouquet, wound round him to hold him close. 

The gathered guests congratulated the newlyweds and soon they were taking the usual photos and then the reception with the banquet and the dancing. As they danced to the opening song, Malcolm finally had a moment alone with Cass with no one to overhear them. 

‘The rings?’ Cass asked.

‘They were your parents,’ Malcolm confirmed to her. She tightened her hold on him.

‘How?’ She whispered in his ear.

‘Papa, he visited me one day at the office.’ He felt the lump in his throat again. ‘Cass, he gave me his blessing to marry you. That was the day I decided to ask you to be my wife.’

‘Oh, Malcolm.’ She was crying again, tears of pure joy. 

‘I promised I’d keep you safe, Cass. And I will. I will keep you safe. And I will keep Mattie safe. I promise you this with all the love I have inside me. My beloved.’ Malcolm gazed into her eyes, falling in love with her all over again.   
Her fingers lay on his cheek, ‘Destiny.’ She whispered. 

 

‘Can’t fight it,’ He whispered.


End file.
